Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : Trailblazing A Path Towards The Future
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: War isn't something one can easily stop. You have to do your best to understand each other and to protect the people you cared for. That's the reason for him to even join the Celestial Being. To achieve true peace and understanding, as well to protect his loved ones. ( Post Season 2 - Movies Events ) [Original Character as the Protagonist] *POLL TO DISCUSS CHAPTER 7'S UP
1. Celestial Being

**-2314 A.D.-**

**-Undisclosed Location-**

Our story starts with a young man, sitting inside a cockpit of a machine. Breathing heavily.

"Dammit, they're coming!" He said as he pulled up the unit's Keyboard.

A wild ringing sound is heard across the facility. A metal-like substance is flying across the area, assimilating anything that moved. He was lucky to get inside this machine.

"Just ... have to ... get the 00 Quanta to the Ptolemy crew..." he activates the main screen of the unit.

The Screen flashes as the system boots itself up.

"I Won't let these Metal Aliens have it their way!" The boot system finally starts.

* * *

**-Loading . . . . .**

**-Initializing System Set-Up. . . .**

**-GN Condenser Status : All Green. . . .**

**-Particle Status : 89% Charged. . . . .**

**-Weapon Status :**

_GN Sword III Kai : All Green_

_GN Long Buster Rifle : All Green_

_GN Sabers : All Green_

_GN Vulcan : All Green_

_GN [Prototype] Sword Bits : All Green_

**-Set-Up Complete. . . .**

* * *

**- Unit Number : GN-001REIII-K[C] -  
**

**- Gundam Exia Repair III - Kai [Custom] -**

**System All Green**

* * *

"**I AM NOT**, Going to die HERE!" He activates the unit.

Exia's Blue eyes shined, marking it's activation.

"I'm going to see the Ptolemy crew again! And i will send the 00 Quanta to Setsuna-san!" He continued.

Exia activates its GN Condenser, finally has it's movement, the unit immediately walked towards the catapult, bringing the almost finished 00 Quanta with it.

"And i'm ..._** I'M GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN**_!"

* * *

"**Gundam Exia Repair III, Mamoru Isayaki, ****__****Trailblazing A Path Towards The Future****!**"

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : Trailblazing A Path Towards The Future  
**

** Chapter One : Celestial Being**

* * *

**#Months earlier, 2313 A.D.#  
**

**-Undisclosed Location, Ptolemy 2 Kai Construction Site-**

A young man, wearing the dark blue colored Celestial Being's exclusive vest is seen walking at an empty hallway. He just got his break after a day of hard work in the Zero G Environment. He occasionally sighed as he stretches his body. He looked outside, and he can see it. A refitted model of his soon to be ship, **The Ptolemy 2 Kai**, Currently being build with the latest technology, The Celestial Being engineers are giving it their all to complete her. More importantly, he can't let his gaze off the new Gundams, currently being installed with the New Original GN Drives.

_Me ... The third Co-C.I.C. and a Mobile Suit Pilot for Ptolemy 2 Kai? If i was dreaming right now, i'd rather not wake up!_

A small grin appeared on his face. Although he's still new, and obviously a novice of all of these new GN Technology around him, he always idolized the Armed Private Paramilitary group and their actions to eradicate conflict in this world. He's young, but his skills in Mobile Suit knowledge is unquestionable.

He pulls out his Tablet, seeing the construction data of each Suits.

**1. GN-010 ; Gundam Zabanya**

**-Assigned Pilot : Lockon Stratos**

**-Current Status : Relocating GN Drives.**

**2. GN-011 ; Gundam Harute**

**-Assigned Pilots : Allelujah Haptism, Marie Parfacy [Pilots currently not available]**

**-Current Status : Installing "Marute" OS.**

And he lets out a small chuckle as he saw some familiar units on screen

**3. GNT-0000 ; Gundam 00 Qan[T]**

**-Assigned Pilot : Setsuna F. Seiei**

**-Current Status : Blueprints Set, Currently on Workstation, 4% Completed ; Currently on Ian and Linda Vashti's command over at the workstation of 'Jupitris'**

**4. GN-0000RE+GNR010 ; 00 Raiser [Condenser Type]**

**-Assigned Pilot : Setsuna F. Seiei**

**-Current Status : Midway installing GN Condensers and repairs.**

**5. GN-001REIII-K[C] ; Gundam Exia Repair III Kai [Custom]**

**-Assigned Pilot : Mamoru Isayaki [Under Confirmation]**

**-Current Status : Installing GN Condenser.**

_The new pilot of the fabled Gundam Exia! And i'm considered! Oh, man this is_ _literally the best day of my life!_

He chuckled, and finally went to a bathroom due to his somewhat short bladder. On the way, he occasionally looks towards the far reaches of the Deep Space. the star formations never failed to impress him. He liked ... No loved it. He went lost in thought while on the way.

_I wonder what's the inside of the Ptolemy looks like ... It IS also my first time seeing it. The Gundam Meisters... I wish i could be an official one._

He closed his eyes and lets out a sigh. While he didn't realize it, a pink-haired girl, wearing a pink colored Celestial Being uniform, also does the same from the other side. The two then bummed to each other, knocking some of their things down.

"Ow!" The girl slowly recovered."O-oh ... Sorry about that!" The young man apologizes then he proceeds to help to help the girl pick her things up.  
"Are you okay? Sorry. I was just daydreaming back then." He continued.  
"Y-yeah, i'm fine.. don't worry about that. I was also doing the same." The girl replied.  
"Oh, right."

After helping her picking her things up, the two decided to partways.

"There you go." He said, making sure everything's okay.  
"Thanks. and sorry about the last time." The girl slowly replied.  
"I think i should be the one who said that."The young man slowly chuckled.  
"Is that so?" The girl chuckled back

Before she left the hallway, she shot the young man one last smile. He's rather surprised. He just stood there with a slightly red face. But then he remembered something

_Oh right! Nature calls!_

At the bathroom, he can see his face in the mirror. Tan skin, Sharp Dark-Blue eyes, A short black hair.

While he was doing his business over the toilet, he thought about the girl he met just now.

_Who was she? I just met her right about now. I haven't seen her around._

His thoughts were interrupted an announcement :

"Mamoru Isayaki, report to the Ptolemy 2 Bridge immediately, Mamoru Isayaki, report to the bridge immediately."

He finally flushed the toilet and made his way to the ship.

_It will be my first time boarding this ship . . ._

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai-**

The young man entered the Bridge of the fated ship. He immediately saw a woman, who greeted his arrival.

"Ah, you must be our new Co-Operator. Umm, **Mamoru Isayaki**.. Correct?" She asked  
"Yes, yes i am. And you must be the ship's captain, **Miss Sumeragi Lee Noriega**, right? It's an honor to work with you." He asked back.  
"That's correct. Nice to meet you." Sumeragi said as she extends her hand to the new crew.  
"Nice to meet you too, Miss Sumeragi." Mamoru replied.  
"You're being assigned to this ship as of today, correct?"  
"Correct. I'll do my best to assist you all!"

He spun his head, scanning the bridge. He saw the complete crew, currently working on the assignments at hand. Until someone took his eyes for a minute.

_Wait ... that's_ ...

"Hey, aren't you the girl i saw before at the hallway?" Mamoru approached the pink haired girl who's currently staring on a bank of consoles.  
"Oh, **YOU'RE** Mamoru Isayaki? Wow, i've never thought that you'll be new Co-C.I.C.!" The girl seems surprised to see him.  
"**Feldt Grace**, nice to meet you." The girl continued as she introduced herself in a friendly and polite manner.  
"Nice to meet you too, Feldt."  
"From what i saw, you're just a couple of months older than me. Joined the Celestial Being at 2311 A.D. to help maintain the status of the Gundams as well as researching for the newly developed 00 Quanta, right? Oh, and i also heard that you're considered to be the new pilot for the Exia. Congratulations..!" She stated as she looked over the files of him.  
"Well, thanks." Mamoru slightly surprised the crew already knew that much about him.

Feldt showed him around the bridge and introduced him to the crew members of the Ptolemy.

"**This is Mileina Vashti**, she's also the C.I.C. on the Ptolemy." Feldt said as she pointed to a younger girl that's sitting just across her current position."Wait ... **Vashti** .. **Vashti** ... Wait! You're the daughter of **Ian** and **Linda** **Vashti**?!" Mamoru seems surprised.  
"Yes i am! Nice to meet you! And you must be the new guy!" She extends her hand in a cheery and playful manner.  
"Wow, from what i heard, your parents are currently tasked to build the State-of-the-Art-Innovade-use Gundam, right? The 00 Quanta?"  
"The one and only!" She chuckled.

After a brief introduction between him and Mileina, the two moved over to the front of the cockpit seat, the pilot is currently sleeping.

"This is the pilot?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yeah. But as you can see, he's hard at work." Feldt slowly chuckled.  
"Mr. Lasse! Wake up! The new crew member is here!" Mileina yelled over.

Her shout immediately shocks the asleep pilot, instantly waking him up.

"Huh?! What happened?" He looked around in confusion.  
"This is** Lasse Aeon**, the pilot of Ptolemy." Feldt explained.  
"Hmm? Oh! You must be the new guy, right? Heh, welcome aboard!" The Pilot finally realized and greeted Mamoru.  
"Thanks!" Mamoru replied."I trust that you can tour him across the ship then, Feldt?" Sumeragi chuckled as she noticedthe friendly interactions between the two young crews.  
"Hmm? Oh of course." Feldt nodded.

Feldt toured Mamoru over the Ptolemy, they traded friendly conversations along the drone of the tour, then finally showed him to the MS Hangar, which is currently vacant of any Mobile Suits, since the Gundams are currently being refitted at the workstation.

He can finally see them. The fabled Gundam Meisters. There are only 2 at the moment, they're currently can be seen talking. Mamoru seemed surprised to see the Meisters in person. The two Meisters noticed the two crew walking towards their way. And they decided to approach them.

"Hey! The new kid, huh?!" A green jacketed Meister greeted him.  
"... You must be Lockon Stratos! The pilot of the Cherudim and soon to be Zabanya, right?" Mamoru seemed excited.  
"Yeah, and i heard you're also considered to be the pilot of Exia, yeah? Good for you, kid!" Lockon remarked.

Mamoru and Lockon chattered for a while until Mamoru turned his head towards the silent Meister.

"You must be ..." Mamoru slowly said.  
"**Setsuna F. Seiei**. And you are Mamoru Isayaki, the new crew for our ship, also the considered pilot for the Gundam Exia Repair III." The Meister monotonely replied.  
"Y-yeah ... Nice to meet you." Mamoru extends his hand.  
"Right ..." Setsuna turns to leave the Hangar.

A concerning look is seen on Feldt's face as she almost tried to stop Setsuna from leaving.

"Setsuna ..." Feldt said just above her breath.  
"Setsuna-san ..." Mamoru continued with a concerned look on his face.

_What's wrong with him? I mean, i know he's the first true Innovator .. But he seemed ... Distant._

"Why are you guys so depressed about him? he's just getting used to the new Innovator's power, that's all. He's confused! Just give him some time, eh?" Lockon tried to lighten the mood as he patted the short two crews' head.

The two young crews smiled a bit at his statement as Lockon proceeds to grin.

The tour continued, and finally Feldt showed him to his room, just beside the silent Meister's room and her room. His room is between the two.

"And that concludes the tour..!" Feldt said.  
"Well, thanks for showing me around." Mamoru smiled at her.  
"Oh yeah, i forgot to mention this, but, Welcome to our ship, Mamoru! Make yourself at home." Feldt smiled at him before she turned to leave the young man alone.

Mamoru looked around his room. It was small but pretty neat for a warship. A bed is ready, beside it, there's a screen communicator, and the other things, already set for his arrival at the ship. He chuckled slightly as he crashed his tired body on his bed. His consciousness slowly fades after a day of hard work. He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

_Welcome to Ptolemy, Mamoru..._

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Mamoru went to the bridge, he saw the group already assembled.

"Ah you're here, perfect timing, i was just about to send Feldt to wake you up." Sumeragi chuckled.  
"Sorry for being late." Mamoru said.  
"That's okay. Alright, now that everyone's here let's begin our meeting." Sumeragi said.

The surrounding of the bridge darkens as Sumeragi's usual laid back voice became serious.

"Alright, since all of you know that our ship has finished the re-fit phase for the engine and propulsion parts, we're going for a trial run to test the New GN Drives installed on our ship." Sumeragi explained.  
"But ... What about our units? ... I mean, just for the worst case scenario. Because i heard there's remnants of the A-Laws forces still scattered. And ... The Gundams are still at their refitting process." Mamoru stated.  
"Good question, about that, Exia Repair III has already finished its GN Condenser Installation. The crew are already moving it into the ship's hangar right now, might as well as test it out too." Sumeragi remarked as she show the crew the Exia, currently being placed at hangar 3.  
"Gundam Exia Repair III Kai Custom ... The first of the Exia tree unit that received the GN Bits system... Not bad." Lockon slowly whistled as he remarked the new Exia.

During the drone of the meeting, Mamoru can't help but see Feldt's still concerned eyes, looking at Setsuna. Her gaze never touched the distant and silent Gundam Meister. And same to him. Mamoru's gaze never really touched Feldt. But when she turns to see Mamoru, he just decided to reassure her and give her a smile. She forced a painful smile back at him.

"Alright, everyone to your positions, we're launching the Ptolemy." Sumeragi ordered the crew.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

The crew is set at their positions. Mileina, Feldt, and Mamoru is directing the crew to their stations.

"Engine crews, get to the coolant units."  
"We'll keep the GN Particles' dispersal to a minimum."  
"Life-Support system is online, no checkup needed."

The bridge is filled with live radio chatters.

"Alright, we're about ready." Sumeragi said.  
"Roger that, opening hangar doors." The base crew responded.

The bridge crew can finally see it first hand, Space.

Mamoru slouched in his seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable, anxious, and maybe just a bit scared. His breaths were in a rapid pace. But he tried his best to stay calm and keep directing the crew. Until Feldt finally patted his shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah ... Just a bit excited, i guess." Mamoru replied.  
"We'll be fine, don't worry." Feldt reassured him by giving a somewhat confident smile.  
"Right..!"

The Ptolemy's engine can be heard buzzing, The bridge started to shake slowly.

_This is it, huh?_

"**Ptolemy 2 Kai Protoype, Launch!**" Sumeragi ordered.  
"Ptolemy 2, launching, all hands to your stations!" Mamoru said over the intercom.  
"Engine output's increasing." Mileina updated the status of the ship.  
"GN Particles, dispersing.." Feldt monitored the GN Particles.  
"Ptolemy 2, Combat Speed, increasing engine and GN Drive output!" Lasse stated.

The bridge started to shake once more as the Ptolemy left the workstation. It's going at full combat speed towards the designated area.

The vibration would later subsided as the warship finally enters her stable speed. The crew finally returned to their normal manners.

"Hmm, looks good so far." Sumeragi commented on the ship's performance as she took off her helmet.  
"Entering stable combat speed, we're good to go on auto-pilot now." Lasse continued.

The crew puts off their helmet. But remained at their stations.

"So this is the work of a CIC.." Mamoru muttered.  
"Yep! Interesting, isn't it?" Mileina cheerfully commented.  
"I guess.." Mamoru chuckled.

Feldt can be seen chuckling at the two. The bridge went lively after a small talk, mostly because of the crew is interested at Mamoru. They kept asking about how he joined the Celestial Being and his experience being a test pilot for the next generation Gundam Meister, also his work as a mechanic and combat support at various workstations he had been assigned to. The current place he's working is his 7th transfer from one camouflaged asteroid to another. The other Gundam Meisters are seen observing the surrounding area. The peace continues for several hours and they prepared for the return journey.

"Alright, the GN Particles seems good, and the Drive is stable, this engine looks good." Lasse commented.  
"Well, that's it, that marks the end of our test flight, Ptolemy 2, return to the workstation 'Orpheus'." Sumeragi ordered.  
"Turning 180 degrees, full speed ahead." Lasse rogered the order.

The other crew is seen chuckling.

"See i told you nothing bad would happen." Feldt laughed slightly.  
"Yeah, maybe you're rig-" Mamoru's words were cut off by a sound of alarm from the observation deck.

The crew went back to their serious state.

"Bridge come in. This is Setsuna." A voice is heard at the end of the line.  
"Go ahead! What's wrong?" Sumeragi asked.  
"We've just spotted some 3 GN-XIII's on their way here! From the GN Particles' colors and the paint job, it looks like the remnants of the A-Laws!" Lockon explained.  
"But we have no weapons to intercept..!" Sumeragi responded with a worried tone.  
"... Wait ... The Exia! We can use it!" Mamoru snapped.

The bridge crew went silent but then nodded at his idea.

"He's right, Miss Sumeragi!" Feldt commented.  
"Alright, Hangar crew, prep for Exia's launch!" Sumeragi ordered.  
"But who's going to pilot it?" Mileina asked.

The bridge once again went silent. Then Setsuna's voice can be heard at the intercom.

"I suggest, Mamoru Isayaki should go."  
"What..? Me? but i'm the CIC, and i'm just a test pilot..!" Mamoru disagrees.  
"Don't worry we'll guide you first hand!" Lockon reassured the worried crew.  
"But ... I.."  
"Mamoru, don't worry.. i'm sure you can do it." Feldt's voice suddenly reached over to him.  
"Feldt..?" Mamoru replied, as the two looked at each other..

Mamoru thought for a while and finally nodded.

"R-right..!" He said as he left thee bridge.  
"Be careful!" Feldt's voice one again called out to him.

* * *

**-Combat Zone, Near Lagrange 2-**

Mamoru entered the cockpit of Exia. He wore his normal suit, and He reassured himself over 10 times by now that everything was going to be okay.

"Right ... i can do it!" He said as he activates Exia.

Exia's blue eyes shines, signalling its activation.

"Linear Catapult pressure increasing to 200." Mileina stated.  
"Catapult status : all green, launch timing is transferred to Mamoru Isayaki." Feldt continued.

Mamoru can be seen re-adjusting the controls and systems.

"Look, i know this is your first battle, but trust me, you'll be fine!" Lockon smiled through the comm.  
"Just stay calm, Mamoru Isayaki." Setsuna continued.  
"Right ... Gotta stay calm..." Mamoru took some deep breaths.

_My first real battle..._

"Mamoru ... be careful." Feldt's face once again popped up in the comm.

The hangar door is opening, Space is within reach. Exia's GN Particle's increasing. It's finally time.

"**Gundam Exia Repair III, Mamoru Isayaki, _Launching_!**"

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Celestial Being Database :**

**#Showing Data for Ptolemy 2's crew number : 16#**

_Name_ : Mamoru Isayaki

_Age_ : 22

_Sex_ : Male

_Birth date _: 17th of August 2293 A.D.

_Blood Type_ : O

_Zodiac_ : Leo

_Currently Assigned Unit_ : Exia Repair III Kai [Custom]

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey all! It's my first Gundam 00 FanFic! it will take place Post S2 until the Movies (AWoT). It tells us about Celestial Being's new crew, Mamoru Isayaki as the protagonist. well about the pairings ... i'm REALLY tempted to do OCxFeldt in this series but i'll keep that postponed for now. I tried my best to keep their personalities in check, such as Feldt, after season 2 is not really a quiet, introvert girl anymore. Instead shown to be a caring young woman. And Setsuna became really quiet and distant after his awakening to his Innovator abilities. This is really my VERY First Gundam 00 FanFic, so sorry if it looked a little weird. but nevertheless, i hoped you enjoyed the story! Feel free to add a review! Traesto! :3


	2. Sorties

**-September of A.D. 2313-**

**-Combat Zone, Near Lagrange 2-**

The white and blue colored Gundam is readied at the catapult.

"Space ..." Mamoru muttered.

_Yeah, everything's gonna be okay ... I can do this.._

The catapult's light turns green after a couple of seconds.

"Gundam Exia Repair III, you're clear to launch!" Feldt's voice is heard over the intercom.

**"Roger! Gundam Exia Repair III, Mamoru Isayaki, ****_launching_****!"**

Gundam Exia's launched by the catapult to the reaches of space.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : ****Trailblazing A Path Towards The Future**  


**Chapter Two : Sorties**

* * *

As Exia gains speed from the launch pad, Mamoru can feel the G-Force crushing him against the seat. But nevertheless, accelerates the unit via increasing the output from the GN Condenser.

"This is NOT like the simulations! Even our test High Speed GN Flag was nothing compared to THIS!" Mamoru said to himself.

His thoughts finally once again focused on the screen, he can see it. 3 GN-XIII with their Red GN Drive Taus, flying in a V-Formation. Froom the looks of it, 2 of the 3 will try to engage Exia, while the others try to destroy Ptolemy.

"Kid! Listen up, use your rifle! Although Exia's more close range oriented, it won't hurt to use it. Gives you some room too, if managed to destroy one of those things!" Lockon's voice heard via the VOICE ONLY intercom.  
"The beam rifle... Right!" Mamoru switched the weapons system online.

Exia pulls out the rifle from its left shoulder, bringing up the GN Magnum at his disposal.

"...Ngh!" Mamoru fires without a second thought.

The GN Magnum charged up and fires towards the group of GN-XIII, The shot was easily missed.

"Not good enough! You need to calm down, kid! Wait for the shot to be straight, then Fire!" Lockon gave the advice to him.  
"Right ... Calm down, Mamoru..." Mamoru said to himself as he charged the Magnum again.  
"... Wait for the shot ..." He continued as he tried to lock on to the lead machine.  
"... And** FIRE**!" He said once again as he pulled the trigger once the lead GN-XIII was locked on.

The GN Magnum fired a precision condensed GN Beam shot to the GN-XIII lead suit. The lead unit managed to dodge a bit, but even the single scratch from the beam was enough to make it overheat, destroying it's Tau drive, and the unit itself, while the beam continues on towards a large asteroid, instantly destroying it when it made contact.

"A-amazing.. so this the power of a Gundam?" Mamoru slightly surprised to see the effect of the attack.

Lockon can be seen at the comm, grinning.

"That's the GN Magnum. The weapon created by combining the materials from the GN Bazooka and the GN Sniper Rifle, creating something that can discharge a beam output that's as strong as the Bazooka, yet keeping the precision of the Sniper. That gun's a beast." Lockon explained over the intercom.  
"The GN Magnum..." Mamoru muttered.  
"They're coming! Stay sharp!" Lockon replied.

The other 2 GN-XIII is seen charging towards Exia.

"They're going for close quarters combat...!" Mamoru holstered the Magnum.  
"Calm down, Mamoru Isayaki. Exia will have the upper hand on close range combat. Use the GN Beam Sabers." Setsuna said over the comm.  
"Beam sabers... Online!" Mamoru switched the weapons.

Exia holstered the Magnum back to its shoulder then pulls out two Beam Sabers from its waist.

"Gundam Exia ... **Exterminating Targets**!" Mamoru yelled as he accelerates Exia to its limits.

Exia dueled with the GN-XIIIs, the two were fast and agile.

"This is not like the anime or mangas..! they're actually tough!" Mamoru commented.  
"Stay focus." Setsuna ordered.  
"R-right!"

One of the two GN-XIIIs broke off and started to fire G Vulcans from its lance.

"Potshots won't work on me!" Mamoru said as he dodged the Vulcans and charged Exia to the GN-XIII.

The GN Condenser dispersed much more GN Particles, therefore, accelerating the unit to a speed of almost 4Gs.

"Ngh...! Take this!" Mamoru yelled as he swings the GN Sabers to the GN-XIIIs torso.

The GN-XIII tried to block the incoming Saber using its lance, but nevertheless, the Saber managed to cut through both the lance and the unit, destroying it.

"Now you!" Mamoru turned Exia around, immediately throwing one saber towards the other GN-XIII.

The Saber managed to pierce the cockpit of the unit, but before exploding, the GN-XIII sent out a red flare.

"A signal flare..?" Mamoru watched over the flare.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Ptolemy 2**

The crew finally breathed a sigh of relieve as the GN-XIIIs are destroyed.

"Is it done?" Lasse asked.  
"I think so..." Mileina sighed.  
"Something doesn't feel right, though..." Feldt stated, still staring towards the bank of consoles before her.

The comm sounded off again.

"Bridge, this is Exia." Mamoru called in.  
"Exia, we can hear you. What's the problem?" Sumeragi asked.  
"I can detect faint sources of GN Particles condensation over here, can you confirm?"  
"Just a second... Feldt, can yo-" Sumeragi's speech were cut off by a large beam attack, coming towards the ship.  
"GN Beam attack!" Feldt stated.  
"Evading! Full thruster drive to starboard!" Lasse pulled the flight stick as hard as he could.

The Ptolemy managed to evade the beam.

"That's it!" Mamoru stated.  
"That's the source! I detect one more suit approaching our ship, fast!" Feldt stated.  
"It signal showed like a GN-XIII... But the visual image... Showing it on screen now!" Mileina said as she got the combat data from the unit.

The unit that's approaching them looks like a heavily modified GN-XIII Commander type. It carries a GN Mega Launcher, and GN Blades at it's disposal. Its also has 2 GN Condensers as its propulsion system.

"T-Twin drive system?!" Mamoru said in disbelief.  
"Look out, this guy's an ace..!" Lockon warned.  
"Get in close, and use the GN Sword III Kai." Setsuna advised the pilot.  
"Right!"

Just as Mamoru activates the Unit's GN Condenser, the GN-XIII Activates its Trans-Am System.

"It's activating the Trans-Am!" Mamoru stated as he's preparing from a charging blow.

Instead, the GN-XIII Completely ignored Exia, and head straight towards Ptolemy.

"What?! Ptolemy, look out! It's heading towards your position!" Mamoru informed the crew.

The GN-XIII Stopped right infront of the Ptolemy 2.

"Ah!" Mileina stated in shock.  
"Damn it! At this point blank range...!" Lasse continued.

_What should i do?! If i use the Magnum, it'll certainly pierce through it and hit the bridge! And if i miss, Ptolemy 2 is gone for!_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Right! The Prototype GN Sword Bits!_

"Releasing Sword Bits!" Mamoru stated while he released the 4 Sword Bits from Exia's back, then charge through the GN-XIII with it."I can see... **THERE**!" he continued as he directed the bits to cut the Launcher.

The bits accelerates towards the GN-XIII, immediately cutting through its left leg and the GN Mega launcher. The unit immediately loses its Trans-Am capabilities, then it turns around to face Exia itself.

"**I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH OUR SHIP**!" Mamoru yelled in anger.

Exia's blue eyes shine once again as it unsheathed its GN Sword III Kai from it's right arm.

The GN-XIII can be shown firing its spare GN Beam Rifle towards Exia. Yet it was blocked by a barrier.

"It's nothing but an I-Field!" Mamoru kept on charging towards the unit."**Exia, Exterminating Target**!" He yelled once again as the unit finally reached a point blank range between the two.

The GN-XIII tried to parry the attack using the Beam Sabers stored in the back, but the GN Sword III Kai shrugs off the beam effects and just cuts through the unit in half. Destroying it, and launching Exia backwards.

* * *

**-An Hour Later-**

Exia can be seen slowly activating back, as the pilot regains his consciousness.

"Mamoru...! Mamoru! Can you hear me?!" A familiar voice is heard at the end of the line.  
"Ugh... Yeah, loud and clear, Feldt.. What's wrong..?" Mamoru said as he shook his head a couple of times, just regaining his consciousness.  
"Thank goodness you came through. We lost signal of your unit when it deactivates. An hour earlier. We've been searching for you since." Feldt's relieved face can be seen at the comm.  
"Sorry to have worried you all."  
"That's okay i guess. The Ptolemy is at grid A35 right now. Just 3 klicks off your position."  
"Roger that. Exia, regrouping with Ptolemaios 2." Mamoru activates the GN Condenser back on, and head towards the rendezvous point.

* * *

**-A Couple of minutes later, Ptolemy 2 MS Hangar No.3-**

Exia finally docked at the prototype warship. The young crew is greeted by Feldt and the rest of the Meisters.

"Hey, kid! Thought we lost you there!" Lockon immediately jammed his fist slowly at Mamoru's head.  
"You sure know how to make people worry about you!" Feldt continued with a relieved tone.  
"Well sorry.." Mamoru scratched his cheek.  
"But you did a great job! Taking out 4 GN-XIIIs like that on your first battle!" Lockon continued.

The three chatted for a while until Setsuna commented on his performance.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a monotone voice, wiping the smile of the crew's face.  
"Y-yes.. thank you for asking."  
"I was talking to the Gundam." Setsuna didn't even looked at Mamoru.

A deafening silence sets in.

"I see." Setsuna nodded and he proceeds to head off again.  
"S-Setsuna.. San..." Mamoru slowly said.  
"Setsuna..!" Feldt tried to go after him.

Setsuna left the hangar with Feldt close by, chasing him.

"W-wai..-!" Mamoru tried to chase them too, but is halted by Lockon.  
"Just leave them be, kid. They'll need the privacy." Lockon suddenly turns serious.  
"Right..." Mamoru looked down at his feet.  
"Don't worry, yeah? They're always like that. just give 'em some time!" Lockon continued as he left the hangar, leaving Mamoru alone.

Mamoru's feet were like rooted to the cold metal floor. He didn't know what to do at the time. He shook his head in confusion.

_Yeah... probably i should just leave them be..._

Mamoru changed back to his uniform and proceed to head towards the bridge. But midway, he saw Feldt and Setsuna talking together. He immediately hides from their line of sight. But he can hear bits of pieces of their talk.

"Setsuna, why are you always like that?"  
"I'm just checking the condition of the Gundam."  
"But you shouldn't say something that! What about the pilot?!"  
"It's of no concern."

Mamoru felt like he was stabbed. Setsuna said that? He used every single nerve in his body to calm himself down.

"How could you say something like that, Setsuna?!"  
"I'm just..."  
"Please... Just tell me what's wrong with you these past few months..."  
"Leave me alone, Feldt."

A silence finally enters the area again. Mamoru just leaned against the wall. He can see, Feldt floating back, still looking towards Setsuna's direction, who's now walking away. Looks like she was pushed back by him. He can see tears floating off from her eyes. He tried to walk off, but unfortunately, Feldt noticed him.

"How long have you been here..?" Feldt asked from his back.  
"Feldt..."  
"Just please, tell me.."  
"Just now."  
"Did you hear it?"  
"Feldt, Please..."  
"**Did you hear it?!**" Feldt raised her voice a bit. It's his first time hearing that. Feldt actually yelled at him.  
"Sorry." It was the only word that came out from his mouth.  
" ... Can you please forgive him at least?"  
"It's already forgiven." Mamoru said without looking back.  
"... Thanks."

Mamoru almost tried to walk off, but his feet are frozen in place.

"Hey.. Feldt." Mamoru said finally turned around.  
"Hmm?" Feldt replied wiping her tears from her face.  
"If you ever feeling down, and someone to talk to, just talk to me, yeah?" Mamoru tried to cheer her up.  
"..." Feldt seemed shock at the moment.  
"Just ... try to calm down." Mamoru said as he left the hallway, and proceeds towards the bridge.

Feldt is shock, stun in her place.

"_Thanks, Mamoru..._" She said just above her breath alone.

* * *

_**Since that day, the two short, young C.I.C's became good friends. The two would trade friendly conversations, and even jokes on the drone of their trip inside the Ptolemy 2 Kai. Mamoru managed to change Feldt's somewhat introvert personality to be more opening up. The two would also try their best to cheer Setsuna up. Although it always ended in failure. One mission after another, Mamoru finally honed his skill as a pilot and a CIC. He got accepted as the new Pilot for the Exia Repair III, and will always participate in any mission the Ptolemy 2 was sent on. Time quickly passed and The year of 2313 A.D. is coming to a close. And on one supply run towards the Orbital Elevator, Mamoru realized something important.**_

* * *

**-27th of December 2313 A.D.-**

**-HRL Orbital Elevator, Docking Bay-**

Mamoru is seen with Lockon, carrying supplies towards the supply shuttle.

"It's already the 27th, huh...?" Mamoru muttered to himself."Hmm? What's wrong?" Lockon heard the bits and pieces of what he heard.  
"No, it's just that, tomorrow is Feldt's birthday. I was thinking about getting her something." Mamoru replied while he's getting the supplies on board.  
"Ooh..! I thought you two were just friends..! What's up with that?!" Lockon teased the young crew.  
"I-it's nothing, really!" Mamoru replied with a slightly red face.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, kid? go and get her something nice! We missed the Christmas party anyway, right?" Lockon grinned as he patted the short CIC's back.  
"I'll take care of the supplies." Lockon continued.  
"Thanks a lot, Lockon-san!" Mamoru said as he left Lockon at the shuttle.

Lockon can be seen sitting alone at the shuttle, watching towards the black space.

"Heh, now a love triangle is forming? This is gonna be interesting. I don't know which side to choose on now!" Lockon chuckled at his own statement.

* * *

**-HRL Orbital Elevator, Shopping Area-**

Mamoru can be seen running around, choosing which gift would fit nicely for Feldt. Although they're good friends for a while now, they never really seem to get know each other really good.

_Which gift should i go for? _

_. . . . ._

_Fashion? No. She always despised it._

_. . . . ._

_Perfumes? No. Both of us hated that thing._

_. . . . ._

_Liquor? **NO!** We can't stand drinking, even if it's just a small glass of beer._

_. . . . ._

_Flowers? ... Well, i guess flowers can do._

Mamoru grinned at himself and finally searched for a flower store. He searched for a while and finally managed to found one. It's very rare to see a flower shop in outer space. Inside, he can see a wide selection of flowers. He decided to look for something that catches his eyes. And finally found one.

"Desert Flower...?" He pouted to himself.

It was the last one available. And it looked pretty. So he decided to go for it. The flower was rare and it was the last one available. So the prices were... Let's just say enough to pay for a development for a new GN Technology.

"I hope this is worth it..." Mamoru said to himself, looking very down after paying for the flower. The flower is covered in a glass cabinet. And the pristine air inside were kept untouched, so it still can survive the Zero-G Environments.

* * *

**-28th Of December, 2313 A.D.-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai-**

Ptolemy 2 was just on her way to deliver the supplies to the workstation. No one really noticed, even Mileina herself about the Pink-Haired C.I.C.'s 21st Birthday. ... Or so would Mamoru seemed. The crew were in their usual laid back and relaxed pace. Until Mamoru finally dared himself to ask.

"Hey, Feldt ... You got a minute?" Mamoru patted his friend's back.  
"Sure. What's wrong?" Feldt turned her chair around to face him.  
"Just wanted to talk, really."  
"Can we, Miss Sumeragi?" Feldt asked.

Sumeragi pretended to pout and think, but chuckled and said.

"Of course." Sumeragi said without turning to the two.  
"Thanks, Miss Sumeragi." Mamoru said as he directed Feldt outside the bridge.

After the two left the Bridge, Sumeragi finally asked to no one.

"So, what do you think of those two?" Sumeragi chuckled to herself.  
"Who? Setsuna and Feldt or Mamoru and Feldt?" Mileina asked while she added a small grin at her face.  
"Both of them maybe." Sumeragi lets out a small laugh.  
"They're good together, but i don't know ... Feldt already had an eye for Setsuna doesn't she?" Lasse commented.  
"Yeah, i know... But they HAVE been good friends for so long now. And he OBVIOUSLY has a small crush on her." Mileina continued  
"Is that so?" Sumeragi ended the conversation with a chuckle.

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, Observation Deck-**

The surrounding was quiet at the time, at the deck, they can see to the far reaches of the beautiful deep space. Mamoru seemed nervous for some reason. And Feldt doesn't seem to be getting the idea.

"Hey ... Feldt." Mamoru slowly said.  
"Yeah?"

Mamoru slowly but surely pulled out a nicely wrapped gift to her. Feldt is shocked, she almost let out a gasp, but immediately covers her mouth with her own hands.

"H ... H-Happy Birthday, Feldt!" Mamoru Stuttered slowly.

Feldt could swear that she could hear it. Someone ACTUALLY remembered her birthday? She slowly accepts the gift from her friend and slowly opens it. What's inside shook her even more.

"M-Mamoru..! T-this is..!" Feldt is lost in words.  
"Y-yeah ..! H-Happy birthday!" Mamoru can't think of any words to say rather than that.

A single tear rolled down from Feldt's eye.

"T-thank you! I .. I really appreciate this!" Feldt finally said in a very happy tone.  
"R-really? Well that's good to know!" Mamoru looked away with a slightly red tint on his cheek.

The two stood in silence as they watched the small Desert Flower.

"You know ... to think that you actually remembered my birthday. It's pretty ... funny if you ask me." Feldt started the conversation.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah ... No one really ever seemed to care about one's birthday every so often."  
"That's kinda rough."  
"That's the usual though. . . ."

"_But... i kind of hope that he actually remembered this too_."Feldt said in a very slow and small voice. Hoping that Mamoru didn't hear it.

Unfortunately for her, the surrounding of the area were quiet enough for him to catch every word she just said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Feldt." Mamoru tried to cheer her up.  
"Hmm.. Yeah, thanks."  
"It's your birthday after all."  
"But still... to think that someone actually remembered this."  
"Why? I'm your friend after all, right?"  
"Yeah... But i think there's actually..-"

Mamoru's mind went messed up at this point when Feldt said that line.

"U-um.. Feldt.. I actually wanted to talk to you too.."  
"Really, about what?"  
"It's just that ... I.. I-" Mamoru's words were cut off.

The Ptolemy 2's alarm are blaring as Mileina's voice is heard over the intercom.

"All hands to your battle stations! I repeat, all hands to your battle stations! Outpost Orpheus just picked up 2 A-Laws Battleship and numerous Mobile Suits heading their way!"

Mamoru shook his head. And finally extends his hand to Feldt.

"Let's go, Feldt!" Mamoru said.  
"R-right!" Feldt took his hand and the two went back to the bridge.

* * *

**-Workstation 'Orpheus', Near Lagrange 2-**

The two young CICs arrived at the bridge, already wearing their normal suits.

"You two sure took your time!" Sumeragi joked in a serious tone.  
"Sorry we're late!" Mamoru said as he unlocked his personal terminal.  
"What's the status, Miss Sumeragi?" Feldt sat beside him and proceeds to do the same.  
"Workstation Orpheus just spotted 2 A-Laws Remnants Battleship. Looks like they're still strong enough to make a full force attack." Sumeragi explained.  
"We're almost there! Maintaining combat speed!" Lasse informed the ship.

Once again, the battle station alarm sounded off again.

"All hands to your battle stations!" Mamoru informed the group over the intercom.  
"GN Field activating, increasing dispersal output!" Feldt said as she monitored the Ship's condition.  
"Power output re-routed to Engine and Weapon system." Mileina informed the crew.  
"What about the status of our Mobile Suits?" Sumeragi said as she called over to the MS Hangar.

Lockon and Setsuna responded.

"We only got Exia Repair III, Dynames Repair, and the not yet tuned 0 Raiser." Lockon said.  
"I'm going out in Exia, while Lockon goes out on the Dynames." Setsuna continued.  
"What about the 0 Raiser, Setsuna-san?" Mamoru asked.  
"It's still not yet finished its tuning. We're not bringing it out." Setsuna said as he turned off the comm.

Mamoru can be heard giving out a sad sigh.

"Opening hangar 2 and 3 doors!" Mileina said.  
"Linear Catapult Pressure increasing to 200." Mamoru continued.  
"Transferring launch timing to Lockon Stratos!" Feldt finished.  
"**Alright! Gundam Dynames, Lockon Stratos, Targeted and Firing**!" Lockon said as he launched in the Dynames Repair.

The bridge saw the Dynames Repair heads out for battle.

"Next in line is Gundam Exia Repair III!" Mileina stated.  
"Linear Catapult Pressure increasing to 200." Mamoru continued.  
"Transferring launch timing to Setsuna F. Seiei!" Feldt finished.  
"**Roger. Gundam Exia Repair III, Setsuna F. Seiei, Exterminating Targets**." Setsuna said as he launched in Mamoru's suit.

Finally, the battle awaits them.

"Good luck everyone..!" Mamoru said slowly.  
"Good luck Setsuna..." Feldt said just above her breath.

Mamoru can't help but look at her with a sad look on his face.

_I guess this is not the right time, huh?_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, here's chapter two! And yes, Time Skipping! Sorry, i can't think of any ideas instead of that. And yeah, somewhat it's irresistible! Don't worry though, i'm still thinking about the OCxFeldt thing, so it's not official yet. But i just wanted them to have a moment, lol. And yeah, Mamoru won't always pilot his MS. i'll balance it out between combating and supporting the crew via the C.I.C Chair. And did Setsuna sound antagonistic in this chapter?! DUN DUN DUN! lol no, it's just that i thought Setsuna turned cold ever since he evolved to the first Innovator. so i thought just one line of him being rude won't hurt. I hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to add a review! Traesto! :3


	3. A New Year A Conflicted Heart

**-28th of December 2313 A.D.-**

**-Workstation 'Orpheus', Near Lagrange 2-**

The battle of Orpheus is already underway. the Ptolemy crew is doing their best to keep the base from falling to enemy hands.

"GN Cannons and Missiles, Firing Third Salvo!" Mamoru stated over the intercom.  
"GN Field currently holding, GN Particles currently charged at 78%!" Feldt said beside Mamoru, monitoring the ship's defenses.  
"Mobile Suit team is currently engaging numerous GN-XIIIs!" Mileina updated the MS Team's condition.  
"We're still pushing on with full combat speed!" Lasse said as he's still holding on to the flight stick.  
"Keep pushing!" Sumeragi ordered the crew.

Mamoru can see Feldt's worried face, and a partially open window of the Exia's current status.

He shook his head, and finally set his feelings aside for the moment.

_There are things... and people that i have to protect. I have to do this right!_

"GN Cannons, cooling down, preparing for the fourth Salvo!" Mamoru stated once again as his gaze towards Feldt's monitor finally broke off and he finally focused on his own screen.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : Trailblazing A Path Towards The Future  
**

**Chapter 3 : A New Year. A Conflicted Heart  
**

* * *

The battle doesn't seem to be going well for the Celestial Being. The vast numbers of enemies in the area is overwhelming. Mamoru can be seen checking the radar screen over and over to make sure that they at least can hold out. But he doubt it.

And finally ... They got it. A first hit was registered at the front hull of their ship. The GN Field managed to absorb some of the damage, but it still took some damage near the Hangars.

The bridge is shaking violently and uncontrollably, throwing everything and everyone up and down. The crew tried their best to stay seated. Lasse already fastened his pilot seatbelt, Sumeragi holds at the edge of her chair, then pulled herself back down. Mileina won't let her hand go from the computer seat, thus preventing her from floating away, while the 2 other CICs doesn't have anything to hold on to, thus violently launched upwards. Mamoru realized that they will hit the ceiling hard. He decided to do one last thing to do to help the other young CIC, Mamoru took Feldt's hand and braced her, thus using his own body to soften the slam.

"Ngh!" Mamoru flinched in pain.  
"M-Mamoru!" Feldt yelled in a worried tone  
"I'm fine!"  
"D-Don't move your arm!"  
"Really, i'm fin- Ngh.." Mamoru said as he set Feldt down.

The bridge shook again.

"Wah!" Mileina stated in shock.  
"Are you two okay?!" Sumeragi asked the two CICs.  
"I'm fine! But Mamoru's arm..." Feldt said with a concerned look on her face.  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Feldt." Mamoru once again unlocked his personal terminal.

The bridge shook again as another confirmed hit is registered at Ptolemy's outer hull.

"Damage report!" Sumeragi ordered  
"Weapon outputs are decreasing by 23%! Still continuing Fifth Salvo!" Mamoru stated in a worried tone.  
"GN Field percentage is dropping! GN Particles dispersal are decreasing!" Feldt continued.  
"Hangar 2 is hit! No response from the crew! Sending in med-bay team!" Mileina stated.  
"Damn it, that hit also managed to damage the GN boosters..! Our speed is dropping and i can't keep her stable!" Lasse said.  
"Keep pushing! don't give up no matter what!" Sumeragi ordered the crew to hold on.

The Mobile Suit finally called in.

"This is Dynames! I don't know if i can hold on! It's getting rowdy here! I've already spent the missile pods, and i'm almost out of energy..!" Lockon said at the end of the line, sounded worried.  
"This is Exia. GN Particles are reaching critical levels. I-Field battery charge is dropping fast." Setsuna continued.

The bridge crew seems startled. They looked like they have lost hope.

"Damn it..!" Lasse slowly slammed the console in front of him.  
"Is there nothing we can do?!" Mileina asked, sounded pretty scared.  
"Setsuna ..." Feldt said just above her breath.

_There must be something... Wait... There is!_

"The **0 Raiser**! If we can dock it into the Exia's GN Condenser, it would replenish the GN Particle stores!" Mamoru explained.  
"But it's not tuned yet! And we don't even know that the 0 Raiser would fit Exia's Condenser!" Lasse disagreed.  
"And it doesn't support the Twin Drive system! It's impossible!" Feldt continued.  
"I'll make it work somehow!" Mamoru said.  
"But..." Lasse is short of words  
"It IS the only chance we got!" Mamoru replied.  
"But who's going to pilot it?" Mileina asked the crew.  
"... I'm going to do it." Mamoru stood up.

He was going to leave the bridge, whose crew is still shocked until he's stopped by Feldt.

"You can't do it..!"  
"Feldt, please. I have to do it. it's our only chance to survive this attack."  
"But..!"  
"Miss Sumeragi... Please." Mamoru turned to face Sumeragi.  
"... I don't know.. we're short on options.. but.." Sumeragi said as she is lost in words.  
"Miss Sumeragi!" The two CICs demanded an answer.  
" ... Prep the 0 Raiser to launch. I'll send the data to Setsuna. Mamoru, you'll be piloting it."  
"M-Miss Sumeragi?!" Feldt just stood there in shock.  
"Thank you Miss Sumeragi! I'll head to the hangar now." Mamoru left the bridge.

Feldt is lost in words. Her feelings are messed up.

"Go, Feldt." Sumeragi suddenly said, snapping her back to reality.  
"Yeah, he's going to need all the moral support he can get for this crazy stunt!" Lasse continued.  
"Hey, he's also your 'Friend' too, right?" Mileina added with a wink.  
"Everyone ... Right!" Feldt smiled and she left the bridge.

The crew of the bridge chuckled in a serious tone.

"I hope i did the right thing!" Sumeragi said to no one.

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2, Hangar 1-**

Mamoru is seen preparing the 0 Raiser for launch.

"And this goes here..." Mamoru muttered to himself.  
"Mamoru!" A familiar voice called out to him from the outside.

Mamoru peeked his head out of the cockpit of the Mobile Armor, he saw Feldt with the Desert Flower on her hands.

"F-Feldt?! What are you doing here?! It's dangero-"  
"Here." Feldt gave Mamoru back his flower.  
"huh?"  
"Take it. It;s for your goodluck charm."  
"B-but this is.."  
"Look, the perfect gift for my birthday ... Is just ... Just please! Stay alive!" Feldt looked nervous.

Mamoru's eyes went wide. He felt his heart flutter. His body almost felt limp. He felt much more warmer and happier.

"F-Feldt...?"  
"Go. It's okay. Just please. Come back alive. And i'm trusting Setsuna to you too."  
"... Right.."

Feldt smiled at him and she left the hangar. Mamoru set the flower beside his seat.

_Right... I'm going to do this... For her too!_

Mamoru activated the 0 Raiser.

"Opening hangar 1 door, and increasing Linear Catapult Pressure to 150!" Mileina said over the comm.  
"Transferring launch timing to Mamoru Isayaki! ... Good luck. and stay alive." Feldt continued

"**Can do. 0 Raiser, Mamoru Isayaki, _Launching!_**"

* * *

**-Combat Zone, Workstation Orpheus, Near Lagrange 2-**

After the 0 Raiser launched from the pad, Mamoru can already feel his adrenaline rising. 0 Raiser is much more agile than he'd expected.

"T-This is too fast!" Mamoru said to himself.  
"Mamoru Isayaki! I'm at grid B16!" Setsuna immediately called him.  
"Grid B16, got it!" Mamoru said as he accelerates the fighter.

After arriving, Mamoru can see Exia having trouble with 2 GN-XIIIs flanking it at once.

"Go down!" Mamoru yelled as he fired 0 Raiser's GN Beam Vulcan.

The vulcan managed to hit one of the GN-XIIIs, disabling it.

"Setsuna-san!"  
"The 0 Raiser? Alright! Commence with docking!"

Mamoru finally tuned the 0 Raiser to dock with Exia's GN Condenser.

**-0 Raiser : GN Condenser Docking Mode**

**-Access Denied**

"What do you mean access denied?!" Mamoru tried again.

**-0 Raiser : GN Condenser Docking Mode**

**-Access Denied**

"Come on!"

**-0 Raiser : GN Condenser Docking Mode**

**-Access Denied**

"**_JUST WORK YOU USELESS PIECE OF SCRAP METAL_**!" Mamoru slammed his fist at the console.

**-0 Raiser : GN Condenser Docking Mode**

**-Access ... Granted.  
**

**-Proceeding to Dock**

"Well... **That** worked." Mamoru scratched his helmet.  
"Releasing Docking Sensor!" Setsuna said over the comm.

0 Raiser and Exia immediately proceeds to dock. The middle part of the 0 Raiser managed to connect with Exia's GN Condenser. While its wings are acting as a support propulsion system.

After the docking process, the screen boots itself up.

**-GN001REIII-K[C]- + GNR010-**

**-Gundam 'Fallen Angel' Exia-**

**-System All Green-**

"We've finished docking!" Mamoru said over the comms.  
"It's actually working ... **Fallen Angel... Activating Trans-Am!**" Setsuna stated.  
"We're Wha-?! WAH!" Mamoru couldn't finish his sentence as Exia went to a supersonic speed.  
"**Fallen Angel Exia... EXTERMINATING TARGETS!**" Setsuna yelled.  
"Ngahh!" Mamoru can feel the G-Force crushing his body to the bone.  
"Activate the Raiser system, Mamoru Isayaki!" Setsuna ordered.  
"T-the Raiser System...! Roger!"

Mamoru activated the switch in his console, a words "**Raiser Sys : Set-up complete**" showed on his screen.

"it's on!" Mamoru stated.  
"GN Sword III ... Invoking **RAISER SWORD!**" Setsuna said as he activates the Raiser System itself.  
"Mamoru Isayaki, let's do it!" Setsuna continued.  
"Right!"

"**TRANS-AM ... RAISER! ! ! !**"

The two pilots shouted in unison.

Exia's GN Sword III can be seen expanding in with its Beam Coating, even much more bigger than the Ptolemy 2 Itself.

"**EARGGGHH**!" Setsuna yelled.

Setsuna swung the huge beam sword towards the attacking battleships. It immediately cuts one in half while seriously damaging the other one.

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2-**

The bridge crew is shocked to see the two pilots managed to activate the Raiser System with only Exia Repair III.

"They... They've done it..." Sumeragi slowly said as her eyes is glued on the screen.  
"2 A-Laws Battleship, sunk! The enemy is at a full retreat!" Mileina stated as she checked the radar.  
"Those two are damn unique pilots..." Lasse whistled an impressed note.  
"Setsuna ... Mamoru.." Feldt slowly said as she smiled silently.

The MS Team finally reported in.

"This is Dynames! Holy ... Did i just see that?!" Lockon just yelled in a disbelieving tone.  
"You sure did!" Mileina replied.  
"This is Exia. Mission accomplished. Returning to Ptolemy." Setsuna said in his ever monotone voice.  
"Setsuna! how's Mamoru?"  
"I'm fine, Feldt." Mamoru's weak voice can be heard behind Setsuna's comm.  
"Thank goodness." Feldt finally breathed a sigh of relieve.

* * *

**-A Couple Of Minutes Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, MS Hangar No. 2-**

The A-Laws are in their full retreat, the station only suffered minor damage. And the Ptolemy is already directed for repairs. The team finally arrived at the MS Hangar. Lockon can be seen stretching his arms. And Setsuna helping Mamoru to walk.

"Are you guys alright?" Mileina greeted the group.  
"Better than ever i guess..." Lockon replied.  
"I'm alright. But Mamoru Isayaki here is ..." Setsuna continued."I'm okay... Just a little tired i gue- Ngh!" Mamoru flinched again.

Feldt arrived on scene.

"Mamoru! Are you okay?!" Feldt immediately took off to Mamoru.  
"He's not doing so good. Can you take care of him, Feldt?" Setsuna just shrugged Mamoru towards Feldt.  
"Y-yes..!"  
"Hey Feldt." Mamoru tried to force a joking tone.  
"Don't talk right now, i'm bringing you to the Med-Bay."  
"Mamoru Isayaki." Setsuna suddenly called.  
"Y-yeah, Setsuna-san?"  
"Good job." Setsuna said as he turned to leave the Hangar.

Mamoru felt a jolt in his heart. Setsuna complimented him? Even if it was such a simple 'Good Job'. He really felt ... happy for it.

"Alright, enough talk, let's go, Mamoru." Feldt said as she supported Mamoru with her shoulder. He wasn't heavy because of the 0-Gravity.  
"I know, i know! And lay off with my shoulder!" Mamoru replied.

The two went off.

"Hey, Mileina." Lockon suddenly asked.  
"Yes, Mr. Stratos?"  
"What do you think of those two?"  
"They're ... cute, i guess?" Mileina chuckled at her own statement.  
"Heh, so i've seen." Lockon left the hangar as well.

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2, Med Bay-**

Mamoru's shoulder is being tended by Feldt at that moment.

"You're really an idiot for pulling a stunt like that." Feldt said.  
"Sorry, i guess." Mamoru replied as he tried his best to not let the pain get the best of him.  
"Come on, don't be such a baby!" Feldt chuckled.  
"I know, i kno- **OUCH**!"

Mamoru finally had his shoulder bandaged.

"There." Feldt finally said, finishing her work.  
"Thanks."  
"Heh, right." Feldt said as she almost left the room.  
"Feldt, wait." Mamoru halted her from leaving.  
"What is it?"  
"Here." Mamoru returned the desert flower once again to her.  
"W-what?"  
"It worked like a charm." Mamoru smiled.  
"Then i want you to keep it. So you can stay safe." Feldt replied.  
"No... I think _someone_ better deserved this." Mamoru said as he forced a sad smile on his face.

Feldt looked down.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked as if trying to hide something.  
"Setsuna-san." Was the words that left Mamoru's mouth.

Feldt looked up at the CIC, her eyes went wide.

"M-Mamoru."  
"Just take it. Happy Birthday, Feldt." Mamoru gave her a smile.  
"T-thank you..." Feldt's eyes can be seen tearing up.  
"You can go on ahead back to the bridge. I'll catch up." Mamoru's sad smile is acting up again.  
"R-right..." Feldt can be seen leaving the Med-Bay with a red face.

Mamoru stayed in silence, and finally punched himself in the face.

"Heh..."

"**You deserved a better person, Feldt. Happy Birthday.**" He said alone as a single tear rolled down his cheek in the gravity-less room.

He stayed in the Med-Bay for a few more minutes until he finally went back to the bridge.

* * *

_**More time has passed, and it's now new year's eve. Mamoru's feelings towards Feldt isn't easily subsided, but he always forced himself to hold his emotions. it was for the best. Or so he thought. The two CICs kept staying friends. Well, maybe close friends.**_**  
**

* * *

**-31st of December 2313 A.D.-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai-**

Everyone decided to throw a party at the Ptolemy 2, because they thought that they missed the Christmas party already. Sumeragi, Drunk, can be seen shoving everyone she sees with a bottle of beer.

"Come on! Drink up, everyone!" Sumeragi's sluggish speech is feeling the air with laughter.

Lasse and Lockon can be seen enjoying their drinks while Mileina is trying her best to stay away from the intoxicated captain. Setsuna can be seen sighing and kept talking to himself that it was a waste of time. While Feldt and Mamoru are still working at their own terminals. An irritated Sumeragi finally shoved them a drink.

"Come on, you two!" Sumeragi said.  
"Uh..." The two CICs said in unison.  
"It won't hurt to try!"  
"No thanks." The two said in unison again.

The two feel rather irritated, but still chuckled at their captain's funny act.

The new year party went on, all the crew of the ship can be seen chatting and laughing with each other, filling the bridge with warmth, and happiness together. Save for 3 people. Feldt, and Mamoru kept on working on their terminals, although they would still trade a friendly conversation sooner or later. While Setsuna sighed again. Lockon realized the rather anti-socialistic CICs and got and idea.

"Feldt, Mamoru, catch!" Lockon threw them a ball.

Somewhat, the ball of heading for Feldt can be seen slowing down, it's opening its.. Wings... and yelled out in a cheery voice.

"Happy New Year, Happy New Year!"

The pink ball landed on Feldt's hands. While the other ball, the dark blue colored one, instead of slowing down, it's speeding up, thus, slamming Mamoru's face.

"Agh! What the?!" Mamoru flinched.

The bridge is once again filled with laughter.

"Haro?" Feldt asked.  
"But why?" Mamoru said as he recovered.  
"Just a New Year's gift. You two will need it. Sooner or later." Lockon grinned at the two.

_A Haro, huh? The unit that's also responsible for the maintenancefor the technology kept by the organization, also assisting in various support for the Gundam Meisters in the field._

"Thanks!" The two said in unison, replying to Lockon's considerate gift.  
"Take care of them for me, yeah?" Lockon laughed.

The party went on, finally, Feldt and Mamoru decided to talk with the others, despite still sitting behind their computer terminals. Setsuna can be seen leaving the bridge. Feldt and Mamoru realized that.

"Mamoru, can you hold Haro for me for a while please?" Feldt said as she followed Setsuna outside the bridge.  
"... Right."

Mamoru is conflicted. Is he jealous?

"Mileina, can you hold these Haros for a while?" Mamoru said as he handed over the 2 Haros to Mileina.  
"Of course. What's wrong?"  
"I'm just going outside for a while."

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2, Observation Deck-**

Mamoru had guessed right. He can heard Feldt once again talking to Setsuna at the observation deck. He leaned against the wall and just crossed his arms there.

"Setsuna, wait!"  
"Feldt Grace?"  
"I.. I just want to talk to you for a minute."  
"Tell me.""Here."

Mamoru chuckled. So she actually gave the flower to Setsuna.

"But this is..."  
"Mamoru gave it to me."  
"Mamoru Isayaki...?"  
"Yeah ... And he thought that i should give it to you. You'll need it."

Mamoru smiled at the corner but he won't believe what will he hear the next second.

"Give it back to him."  
"Huh?"  
"I don't need it."  
"But Setsuna..."

Mamoru can hear footsteps getting further. his fist is clenched. He went out of the corner.

"Setsuna-san."  
"M-Mamoru?!" Feldt's eyes went open wide.  
"Mamoru Isayaki." Setsuna only responded with his monotone voice.  
"Just please, accept Feldt's flower. She actually went out of her way to give this to yo-" Mamoru said with a completely calm voice. But was cutoff.  
"... Stay out of my way."

Setsuna pushed Mamoru aside, only to continue walking.

The two CICs just stood there. Unable to talk to each other. Until finally, Feldt broke down to her knees, crying.

"Feldt.."  
"Why...?"  
"Feldt, please." Mamoru said again as he kneeled in front of her, trying to calm her down.  
"**WHY**?!" Feldt yelled again at him. with tears coming out of her eyes like a waterfall.  
"... Because..." Mamoru looked down with a sad face.  
"Because?!"  
"... Because... you're my friend, Feldt Grace." Mamoru finally stuttered at that word.

The tears stopped pouring. Feldt's aquamarine eyes are now gazing to the blank dark blue eye of Mamoru. His face seemed distant. He can't think of any other words to say.

"M-Mamoru!" Feldt finally snapped. She jumped at Mamoru. burying her face at his chest.  
"Feldt." It was the only word that came out of his mouth.

He can feel it. Her flood gate broke open. He knew Feldt is not that kind of person to let her emotions took control of her. But... He guessed that this was too much for her to burden it alone. He stood there. His hands were at her shoulders, patting them. It only makes the crying worse. Mamoru can't help but shed a tear for her too.

**The time is now 00:00 GMT. 2314 A.D. Has finally come to greet their lives.**

_Happy New Year. Feldt Grace._

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is the rather depressing ending chapter Three. Once again, Setsuna sounded antagonistic, yeah? I don't know ... ever since i've seen the movie, i can't see Setsuna actually being nice to everyone, well not until his re-awakening from the coma. [If you haven't see the movie, that was a spoiler.]. His cold and dark personality... And no, i don't hate Setsuna. I LOVE HIM. it's just that... Even though i'd really love to, i just can't picture him being nice right now. It will just make the storyline OOC. And yes, i decided to name the new Raiser upgraded Exia "Fallen Angel." The reason was because Exia and Raiser was nearly destroyed like hell from the 2 Seasons of 00. And to see Raiser's GN Particle spread in an Angelic Fashion is well.. So yeah, i thought Fallen Angel was pretty epic. So i decided to use it. Well, that's it. You can imagine the looks for yourselves, aye? I can picture Exia with Raiser's wing on it's back. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Fell free to leave a review. Traesto. :3


	4. Conflicts

**-March 3rd, 2314 A.D.-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai-**

After a series of events, time passed so quickly again ... This time, peace returned to the earth sphere ... at least for more than a month. Until the Celestial Being is called back into action because of the Assassination attempt on Marina Ismail by the Union Corporation. A trap was set for the Middle Eastern group near Lagrange 3, And so, the Ptolemy Group is once again, launching back into space.

"What about our surroundings?" Sumeragi asked.  
"It's still all clear, Miss Sumeragi." Mileina responded.  
"Where's the rest of the crew?" Sumeragi sighed.  
"You mean Feldt and Mamoru? Probably still asleep. They spent the 2 nights without sleep to get us this info." Lasse chuckled.  
"Those two.." Sumeragi chuckled and sighed.  
"Should i look for them?" Mileina asked.  
"No, i think we should let them be for now."

_Meanwhile, on Mamoru's room..._

"Wake up, Mamoru! Wake up, Mamoru!" Haro yelled as he bounced on Mamoru's sleepy head.  
"Ngh... Shut your traps Haro... I'm trying to get some rest..." Mamoru groaned.  
"The mission's about to start! The mission's about to start!" Haro kept on bouncing on Mamoru's head.  
"Mission...? What Mis..-** Oh crap! I totally forgot!**" Mamoru suddenly jumped out of his bed and turned on his communicator.

He called into Feldt's room as he put his uniform on.

"Hmmm..?" A faint sound responded from the communicator.  
"Feldt, you awake?" Mamoru said in a fast tempo.  
"Well... yeah... you just woke me up."  
"Sorry to wake you up, but The mission's about to start!"  
"Wait... Oh yeah! what time is it?!"  
"GMT 09.13!"  
"Then we have only 2 hours to get into the combat zone! Why didn't you remind me, Haro?"  
"Uh, alright, i'll wait outside your room, see you in a minute!"

Mamoru and Feldt turned off their communicators and just rushed outside.

_I can't believe i overslept..._

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : Trailblazing A Path Towards The Future**

**Chapter Four : Conflicts**

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai-**

The young man has his hair grown a just a tiny bit longer, at least not covering his eyes, and a bit messier. He occasionally tapped his foot on the cold metal floor, while he's holding 2 glass of water in his hands. And finally the door before him opens up. Another young CIC, with her pink hair cut short walked out of the room.

"Sorry, i took some time, did i?" Feldt asked  
"No, i just got here too. Here." Mamoru handed the glass of water to her.  
"Thanks, let's go."

'The two took off to the bridge. Inside they found everyone, including the Gundam Meisters already assembled for the briefing.

"Sorry we're late!" The two said in unison as they walked into the door.  
"No worries." Mileina replied, still with a cheery tone.  
"Good timing, but you two still look pretty beat." Lockon commented.  
"Did you two get some rest?" Lasse asked.  
"Yeah, we're fine." Mamoru replied.  
"You two looked tired these past few days. are both of you sure that you're alright?" Setsuna finally opened his mouth, although he's still sticking with his monotone voice.  
"We're fine, Setsuna. Thanks again for asking." Feldt replied as she gave him a smile.  
"Alright, let's begin with our briefing." Sumeragi stated.

The room darkens again.

"As you all know, thanks to Mamoru and Feldt here, as they gathered intelligence from Veda 2 days non-stop, we managed to get a hold of information that **an assassination attempt is being conducted by the Union Group**, their target, is **the Middle Eastern official, Marina Ismail**. They have been set up into a trap, lured by the group as they are **conducting an inspection at the Colony development program**. As you all noticed, The 00 Raiser is still at its construction, as the 0 Raiser's OS is damaged at the last battle at December 28th."

Everyone looks at Mamoru.

"S-sorry." Mamoru scratched his head.

_Note to self : NEVER punch the console before me ever again._

"So we decided to re-arm our Flag, and Setsuna's piloting it today. It's armed with smoke screen missiles, and the GN Sword II Kai. We'll also be sneaking Lockon inside as the 'Co-Pilot' of their transport ship, just in case. As for the pre-cautions, Mamoru will be heading out in the Exia Repair III, now armed with the GN Long Buster Rifle. He'll be acting as a support and escort."  
"We're almost there, everyone." Lasse checked on the radar.  
"Alright, everyone to your stations!" Sumeragi ordered.  
"Yes Ma'am!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, MS Hangar No. 3-**

Lockon took his scuttle shuttle towards the area, while Setsuna and Mamoru is seen at the hangar, tuning their Mobile Suits.

"You know, it's pretty weird to see a Gundam Meister, piloting a Flag instead." Mamoru said.  
"Well, it WAS Setsuna's choice to actually take part in this mission." Feldt shrugged over the comms.  
"I have a feeling that Setsun-san knows this... Marina woman."  
"Well, they have some history."  
"Ah, i see."  
"Alright, enough talk, I'm opening the hangar doors."

The Mobile Suits were directed into their catapults.

"Opening Hangar 2 and 3 Doors!" Mileina stated.  
"I'm increasing the Linear Catapult Pressure to 200, Setsuna-san." Mamoru continued as he tuned his Communicator.  
"Transferring launch timing to Setsuna F. Seiei." Feldt finished.  
"**Roger. Flag Custom, Setsuna F. Seiei, Exterminating Targets.**" Setsuna said as he launched in the Flag.

Mamoru's Gundam can be seen directed into the catapult.

"Increasing Linear Catapult pressure to 200!" Mileina stated.  
"Transferring launch timing to Mamoru Isayaki." Feldt continued.  
"**Right. Gundam Exia Repair III, Mamoru Isayaki, Taking Flight!**" Mamoru said as he launched in Exia.

The two units immediately flied over to the designated area.

* * *

**-Colony Construction Site, Lagrange 3-**

The units arrived on time, they can see 3 GN-XIIIs flying over to attack the shuttle.

"I'm heading in." Setsuna said.  
"Roger." Mamoru replied.

Setsuna accelerates towards the combat zone and he launched the Smoke Screen missiles.

"I hope it'll work..." Mamoru said to himself.

He waited a few seconds until he saw an explosion.

"That was fast. ... Hmm?" Mamoru can be seen checking on the radar.

He can see 3 more GN-XIIIs flying towards him.

"Reinforcements, huh? This'll be interesting." Mamoru grinned as he turned Exia around to face them.  
"**Gundam Exia! Exterminating targets!**" Mamoru yelled as Gundam Exia's blue eyes shined.

Exia activates its GN Condenser, accelerating to it's max speed.

"Releasing GN Sword Bits." Mamoru said as he took control over the weapons system.

Exia released the 4 Sword Bits from its Back, immediately rushing through the asteroids.

"There!"

The sword bits suddenly cut through one of the GN-XIII, startling the rest of them.

"Now they know... Time to get dirty."

Exia pulled out the GN Long Buster Rifle from its shoulder, then immediately aimed at one of the GN-XIIIs, who's now taking cover behind an asteroid.

"That won't work!"

The Gundam fired its Beam Weapon, the condensed beam managed to cut through the asteroid, and piercing the GN-XIII itself, destroying it.

"Not bad ... Now! One more..!"

Exia switched over to the GN Sword III Kai, immediately accelerating towards the last GN-XIII, that's now firing it's GN Beam Vulcan.

"Half Aimed shots won't do a thing on me! Now's the time!"

Exia immediately cuts through the GN-XIII, slicing it in half, destroying it.

"Is it all of them? ... Wait.. what about Setsuna-san?" Mamoru checked on screen. And he saw The Flag destroying the last unit of GN-XIII."Well... That was fast. Gundam Exia to Ptolemy, now conducting recon sweep. The Flag has and Lockon-san are now returning. I'll be following them shortly after i finish sweeping the area for more reinforcements." Mamoru called in.  
"Roger. good work, Mamoru." Fedlt replied.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, MS Hangar No. 1-**

Mamoru somehow managed to catch up with the relatively slow Flag, thus the two units landed at the same time. Feldt was already there at the time. greeting the group of three.

"Good work!" Feldt said as she gave the Meisters and the CIC a drink.  
"You read my mind! You've grown into a fine young lady!" Lockon teased.  
"Thanks, Feldt." Mamoru continued.

Setsuna just walked pass the group.

"H-How's the mission?" Feldt asked, trying to get his attention.  
"We managed to prevent it due to Veda's information. I'll report to Sumeragi." Setsuna turned to leave the hangar.  
"Umm... This is for..." Feldt tried to give him the drink but it was too late.  
"Huh... You could smack him in the face with that, and he STILL wouldn't get it." Lockon chuckled, as he left the hangar himself.

Feldt looked disappointed. Which worries her partner CIC.

"Feldt..." Mamoru said below his breath.  
"U-um, Mamoru, we should get going. Miss Sumeragi would like a report. Your uniform is right over to the left." Feldt suddenly snapped back into reality as she realized the worried face of her friend.  
"R-right..." Mamoru reluctantly nodded.

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, Bridge-**

The two CICs are already at their chair again, working at their personal terminals. Setsuna is there to give the detailed info to Sumeragi.

"You've done well. That goes for you too, Mamoru. Now the government can aid the colonies." Sumeragi said with a grin on her face.  
"Thanks, Miss Sumeragi." Mamoru replied with a slightly red face, embarrassed.  
"But the new administration is only two years old. We can only take care of small problems." Setsuna replied.  
"What if we bring out the Gundams, like we just did, right about now?" Mileina asked."Mileina, the government is pursuing peaceful policies now, The Gundams would just cause trouble." Sumeragi explained.  
"That's right. Exia was camouflaged during the last mission, there's no recorded witnesses that can actually see it." Mamoru continued.  
"That's right, i think we're better off if we keep a low profile. ... Until the time is right, that is." Lasse commented.

Suddenly Mamoru and Feldt's terminal sounded off, it's a new notification report from Veda.

"A new data from Veda." Mamoru stated.  
"The Federation army has begun removal of a probe that entered Eart's celestial sphere." Feldt continued.  
"Probe?" Lasse asked.  
"Can you find out where it came from?" Sumeragi continued.  
"On it." Mamoru replied.

After a few seconds, the screen finally showed something up.

"It came from ... Jupiter." Mamoru stated.  
"Is there any detailed info on it?" Setsuna barged in.

The two CICs suddenly went silence.

"... U-um.. I'll try to find out." Feldt said as she turned on her terminal.  
"Hey, Setsuna... Is something bothering you?" Lasse turned to face Setsuna.  
"... I'll tell you when i know what it is." Setsuna just said that as he left the bridge.  
"R-roger." The two young CICs answered in sync.

The bridge's atmosphere went rather heavy.

"Mr. Seiei have been rather different lately." Mileina stated.  
"Setsuna's an Innovator now. The new type of humans Aeolia Schenberg speculated us about. He's beginning to understand things we can't probably can't begin to know with." Lasse replied.

Feldt looks away with a sad face. Mamoru decided to pat her back.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." Mamoru gave her a worried smile.  
"Yeah.. Thanks." Feldt replied, also with a worried smile.

* * *

**_More time passed, and it's exactly a month after the mysterious Jupiter Exploration Ship, Europa, suddenly returned after disappearing for over 130 years. At the same time, problems started to occur within the Earth Sphere. unknown reports of unmanned vehicles accidents are increasing in numbers, day by day. Casualties are increasing. And something is obviously very wrong. There's also reports of Humans that emits high Quantum Brainwaves, are getting attacked by an unknown, metal like shape-shifting substance. The crew of Ptolemy 2 is obviously worried and restless about the situation at hand.  
_**

* * *

**-May 2nd, 2314 A.D.-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai-**

The crew is gathered at the bridge.

"... So, you're going to Earth?" Sumeragi asked Setsuna.  
"Do you REALLY believe the information about the fragments that fell to Earth attacking people with high Quantum Brainwaves?" Lockon shrugged.  
"Well... The information came directly from Veda." Feldt stated.  
"...And we believe it's solid." Mamoru added.  
"... If it's true then our comrades can be in danger too." Setsuna said.  
"Mileina, see if you can contact Allelujah." Sumeragi said.  
"Roger." Mileina returned to face her terminal.

The bridge crew pouted for a while.

"I'll take a small shuttle." Setsuna said.  
"Okay, okay... I get it. I'll go with you too then, Setsuna." Lockon said as he stood up.  
"No good! I can't reach him!" Mileina suddenly said.  
"We'd better hurry, then." Setsuna immediately left the bridge.  
"Alright!" Lockon followed him.

The two Meisters took off for Earth.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Lockon is in his Dynames Repair. While Setsuna took his shuttle.

"Are you sure you're going to Earth with the Dynames, Mr. Stratos?" Mileina asked.  
"Don't worry! It's just for pre-cautions. I won't use it if it wasn't for emergencies." Lockon said.

The hangar opens as he Meisters took their leave.

"Opening Hangar 3 door and increasing Linear Catapult Pressure to 200." Mamoru said.  
"Transferring launch timing to Lokcon Stratos and Setsuna F. Seiei." Feldt continued."Alright, we're off. With luck we can being Allelujah back before lunch break." Lockon chuckled as he and Setsuna flies off to Earth.  
"Good luck, Mr. Stratos, Mr. Seiei!" Mileina cheered them on.

* * *

_**A Week passed and finally Setsuna and Lockon returned with their old Meisters, Allelujah Haptism, along with his companion Marie Parfacy, A.K.A. Soma Peries, The super soldiers.**_

* * *

**-May 9th 2313 A.D.-**

**-Ptolemy 2, Docking Bay-**

The three CICs went down to greet the return of the Meisters.

"Looks like they're here." Mamoru pointed towards the door.  
"Ah! Mr. Haptism! Ms. Peries! It's been a while!" Mileina seems hyped.  
"You've changed a lot since we met you, Mileina." A young man entered the room, greeting Mileina.  
"The hairstyle looks perfect on you!" followed by a young woman.  
"Mmhmm! I'm turning into a woman now!" Mileina responded happily.

The couple noticed the two other CICs.

"You too, Feldt." The young man smiled at her.  
"Ah, you must be the new Operator for our ship, and the new Pilot, right?" The young woman continued.  
"That explains the Exia at the hangar." The young man replied."Um, yes. My name's Mamoru Isayaki. Nice to meet you." Mamoru introduced himself.  
"**Allelujah Haptism**. Nice to meet you too." The young man said.  
"**Marie Parfacy**. It's a pleasure." Continued by the young woman beside him.

Mamoru was shocked.

_They're the other Gundam Meisters that piloted the Arios and GN Archer during the A-Laws Conflict. Looks like they're here to support us in the Gundam Harute._

Then, came the other two Meisters.

"Are you okay, Setsuna?" Feldt noticed.  
"Yeah." Was the only word that left his mouth.  
"That's good to hear." Mamoru replied.

Sumeragi and Lasse went down as well.

"Setsuna. What about Crossroad and his girlfriend?" She asked.  
"They're in a Quantum Brainwave isolation shelter, protected by the Federation Forces." Setsuna replied.  
"The new administration has done well. They have good judgement." Sumeragi sighed.  
"Anyway ... What about that thing i asked you before?"  
"About that..."  
"Why don't we catch our breaths first?" Lockon suddenly shrugged.  
"Yeah, he's right. Alright then, we'll meet in the briefing room at 0012." Sumeragi replied as she left the group.  
"Roger that." Lockon said as he left the area.

Lasse approached the group.

"Hey, Allelujah, Marie, you two should rest too. We left your room the way it was." Lasse said.  
"Thanks, Let's go, Marie." Allelujah said.  
"Yeah."  
"I'll take you two there." Lasse left with the two.  
"I'll go too!" Mileina followed the group.  
"Later Feldt, Mamoru." Allelujah waved back to the two CICs.  
"Yeah." The two smiled back.

The two CICs greeted the silent Meister.

"Setsuna-san."  
"Mamoru."

_Whoa, did he just called me with my first name?_

"Setsuna, is something wrong?" Feldt asked.  
"Oh... No. It's nothing."  
"Did you... Sense something?"  
"Yeah... But i can't put it into words." Setsuna replied as he left the area, leaving the two younger CICs alone.

Feldt's troubled face returned.

"Hey, Feldt. You're worried about Setsuna-san, aren't you?" Mamoru leaned his back against the wall.  
"Yeah ... He... Seems to be afraid of something. Ever since Setsuna became an Innovator, he went back to his old self." Feldt looked down.  
"... Now, now." Mamoru let his back off from the wall, and walked over to her.  
"He just... Won't open up anymore. Just like when i first met him." Feldt replied, her eyes started tear up again.  
"Hey now... He's just confused by how he's changed. Even with that ability, i'm sure he's also painfully aware of how he's different from us now." Mamoru patted her shoulder.  
"Then... Is there anything that i can do for him?"  
"**Just Keep caring**."  
"Care... for him?"  
"Yeah, that's it."

Mamoru smiled at her, which seemed shocked at the moment.

"That's what you need to do to understand each others' feelings." Mamoru continued.  
"To... understand?"  
"Yep. If you misunderstand and stop thinking about him, your feelings will never reach him. Strong emotions are what connect people together. If you want to understand each other, Then, just keep caring for him. **He's a tough nut to crack. Tough. But not impossible**." Mamoru said as he patted her shoulder again.  
"Okay." Feldt smiled at him.  
"Let's go then." Mamoru said as he directed Feldt back to the bridge.

_Just like i care for you._

* * *

**-About an hour later-**

**-Ptolemy 2, Briefing room-**

The crew, The Meisters, including the just arrived Allelujah and Marie are gathered around the room. Except for Mileina, who was tasked to monitor the surrounding of the ship at that moment.

"Alright, to begin, The '**Ribbons Almark**' Setsuna saw ; Or rather that '**human figure**' is not actually him. 'It' was **a crew member of the manned Jupiter probe that left the Earth sphere 130 years ago**. Feldt, Mamoru, if you two may." Sumeragi explained.  
"Right." The CICs said in unison as they projected the image on screen.  
"The manned Jupiter exploration mission was a cover for the GN Drive development." Mamoru started.  
"So it's really not that strange to see Ribbons-Type-Innovades on board." Feldt continued.

The crew pouted for a while.

"So... The metal organism got into it and ..." Setsuna concluded.  
"Yeah. That's probably what happened." Lockon nodded.  
"According to Veda's information, the same sort of damage has been occurring on the Earth Sphere." Sumeragi stated.  
"So... What are the Aliens are trying to do?" Allelujah asked.  
"I have no idea. We don't even know if they're sentien-" Sumeragi's words were cutoff by the alarm sound, blaring.

The crew went to its alert state.

"**The E-Sensor has picked something up! Something's approaching the ship**! It's on the long range optical camera!" Mileina called in from the comm.

An image showed up on the screen. An unknown ship is heading towards their position.

"Hm?" Lasse tried to get a closer look.  
"Is that a Federation ship?" Lockon asked.  
"No ..." Setsuna flinched.  
"Mileina, can you compare with any known silhouettes?" Sumeragi asked.  
"Already on it!" Mileina replied.

After a while, a beeping sound called off with Mileina shocked.

"How's it, Milena?" Mamoru asked.  
"It mostly resembles** registration number 9374** ... Which is ... **The manned Jupiter Probe**! **It's the Europa**!" Mileina stated.  
"What did you say?" Allelujah asked in disbelief.  
"But how can a destroyed ship be out here?!" Lasse added.

The crew stood in shock for a while until Setsuna said.

"We'll take the Gundams out!" Setsuna stated.  
"Right!" Everyone said in unison.  
"I'll take the Exia out too." Mamoru said as he left the room with the Meisters.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, In collision route with Europa-**

The MS Team is prepared.

"Ptolemy, opening Hangars 1, 2, and 3 doors!" Feldt stated.  
"Linear Catapult, increasing pressure to 200! Transferring launch timing to Mr. Stratos." Mileina added."**Alright! Gundam Zabanya, Lockon Stratos, Targeted and Firing!**" Lockon finally launched with his new Gundam.

Gundam Zabanya heads out for battle.

"Next in line is Gundam Harute." Feldt stated.  
"Launch lane, cleared. You're cleared to launch anytime!" Mileina continued.  
"**We got it. Gundam Harute, Allelujah Haptism, Soma Peries, Intercepting and Heading out to attack!**" The two pilots launched in the Harute.

Gundam Harute finally launched and follows the Zabanya.

"Setsuna, i think you can understand by now. But the 00 Raiser's backup machine is equipped with two GN Condensers instead of a solar furnace. Don't overdo the Mobile Suit." Sumeragi explained.  
"You're cleared for launch, Setsuna. Be careful." Feldt stated over the comm.  
"**Roger that. 00 Raiser, Setsuna F. Seiei, Heading out.**" Setsuna said as he launched in the 00 Raiser.

Finally, the 00 Raiser launched back into the heat of battle.

"Last in line is Gundam Exia Repair III, Recharging Linear Catapult Pressure to 200." Mileina stated.  
"Transferring Launch Timing to Mamoru Isayaki. ... Be careful out there." Feldt continued.  
"**Right. Gundam Exia Repair III, Mamoru Isayaki, Launching!**" Mamoru heads out inside the Exia RIII.

The Gundams heads out for battle against the Europa.

_I won't let anything happen to the Ptolemy._

_I won't let anything happen to him._

_And i won't let anything happen to **her**._

_I WILL Protect them all._

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Here's chapter four! And yes. The dialogues i used is the English Subbed version of the Movie. There's some alterations i made though, so i hope that you guys aren't mad at me for that. YES, finally Setsuna showed his soft side to us! I actually felt happy too! And i won't be covering much of the Movie. Only the events that happened for the Celestial Being. No politician moments, no Descartes-raping-the-Europa Moment, No Marina moments. Just pure, epic Celestial Being moments. I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to add a review. Traesto! :3


	5. ELS

**-May 9th, 2314 A.D.-**

**-Combat Zone ; Ptolemy 2 in collision course with Europa-**

The group of 4 Gundams enters the area.

"There it is." Setsuna said over the comms.  
"I can see it." Mamoru replied.  
"Alright, spreading out!" Lockon said.  
"Wait... we're intercepting multiple heat signatures from inside the ship!" Allelujah suddenly said.

Their radar suddenly detect numerous, maybe in hundreds, nearing thousand, unknown signatures.

"What the?" Setsuna flinched.  
"What the hell?!" Lockon said in disbelief.  
"What are those...?!" Allelujah continued.  
"Those aren't Mobile Suits or Mobile Armors... These are something new!" Mamoru checked his screen for any matching silhouette.

The unknown units are approaching the group in high speed.

"They are multiplying! They are multiplying!" The Haros in the Zabanya shouted.  
"Whatever these things are planning, I'm **NOT** letting them touch our ship!" Mamoru accelerates Exia.  
"**Gundam Exia! Exterminating Targets!**" Mamoru yelled.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : Trailblazing A Path Towards The Future**

**Chapter Five : E.L.S.**

* * *

The Gundam Units immediately engaged the unknown enemy.

"Let's do this, Zabanya!" Lockon fired the first shot.

The shots leaving the GN Pistols III are piercing through their ranks as the Harute flies through. A Large part of the enemy suddenly follows them.

"Those metal-like entities ... So they are after Marie again.. I won't let them!" Allelujah released the GN Missiles, firing backwards at the metal enemies. The countless salvos of missiles are somewhat thinning them out, until one of the GN Missiles are absorbed by the enemy.  
"What the?!" Marie said.  
"The missiles! They've changed!" Allelujah stated.

Despite that, Harute is still continuing its Salvo at the enemy.

"I won't go down now!" Mamoru fired the GN Long Buster Rifle, immediately taking out a fair number of enemies.  
"Damn it... I can't waste my particles on this... Too much shots can leave me running on emergencies and making me vulnerable." Mamoru said as he holstered the rifle, and bringing up the GN Sabers.

Exia cuts through the enemies, although less effective, it's working. Until he realized something. The 00 Raiser haven't fired even a single shot. It's just evading the enemies.

"Setsuna-san?!" Mamoru called in.

There response were only grunts and painful flinches.

The 00 Raiser just kept on evading the enemy, Setsuna just won't shoot at them.

"Setsuna!" Allelujah called in.  
"Allelujah, Behind us! There's more!" Marie suddenly said.  
"Damn it... Releasing more GN Missiles!" Allelujah broke off and continued on firing at the enemies currently chasing them both.

The Harute was kept too busy to support.

"Hey, Setsuna! Snap out of it!" Lockon realized the same thing.  
"Enemies approaching! Enemies approaching!" The Haros yelled.  
"Ngh, i won't let you past this point!" Lockon turned to face the enemy.

The Zabanya broke off, and kept on fighting the enemy.

The 00 Raiser kept on evading until it finally left the AO.

"Setsuna-san!" Mamoru yelled through the comms.  
"00 Raiser, Leaving the combat zone!" Mileina stated.  
"Setsuna..." Feldt's voice can be heard over the comm.

Mamoru thought for a second and immediately decided to follow the 00 Raiser.

"Tch! Exia, requesting persmission to Break Off and provide fire support for the 00 Raiser!" Mamoru reported.  
"Roger that, permission granted!" Sumeragi replied.

Exia left the AO to chase the 00 Raiser. Unfortunately the 00 is much faster than his unit, and the enemy is also chasing him, close behind. Mamoru decided to use the GN Long Buster rifle again.

"Setsuna-san! I'm firing the Buster Rifle! Stay out of my line of fire!" Mamoru called in.  
"R-Roger that!" Setsuna replied.

Exia fired a condensed long beam towards the enemy in front of him, managed to thin some of the enemy that's chasing Setsuna.

"Take that!" Mamoru yelled as he won't let his finger off the trigger.

The nonstop beam kept on destroying the enemy, yet the 00 Raiser still won't return fire.

"Ngh! The Buster Rifle's Overheati-" Mamoru's words were cutoff as his Buster Rifle is getting assimilated by the enemy.  
"**GET OFF ME!**" Mamoru yelled as he ejects the Buster Rifle and slashed it with his GN Saber.

Mamoru then realized it. The Enemy managed to caught up to him.

"Tch..! Returning Fire with the GN Magnum and releasing GN Sword Bits!" Mamoru turned to face the enemy behind him, firing the GN Magnum, now acting as a support main weapon, stored at Exia's back. And he released the GN Sword bits, immediately cutting through the ranks of the unknown enemy forces.

Without realization, he left Setsuna's 00 Raiser unguarded. It still wont fire back at the approaching enemy, instead, kept on evading it. Until he finally snapped, when he heard some painful grunts and yells, let out by Setsuna.

"S-Setsun-?!" Mamoru's words were cut off as he saw the 00 Raiser's left arm being slowly assimilated.  
"N-No!" Mamoru yelled.

He nearly fired at the enemy that almost pirece 00's cockpit. But was stopped, when he saw an orange beam, destroying it instead.

"W-what?!" Mamoru looked up, trying to find at the firing source. Two large GN Buster Claw Bits are flying past him.

The GN Claws grabbed the 00, cutting its left hand, and immediately destroys it.

"Wait is that..." Mamoru's shocked to see the actual source as the GN Buster Claw Bits docked on something.  
"A Gundam?!" Mamoru saw the unit flies through his Exia and destroying the chasing enemies that are currently chasing him.

**"Trans-Am!" **

An unknown voice suddenly heard over the comms.

The Gundam flies off again after he supports Mamoru and Setsuna, activating its Trans-Am. Shooting down more enemies at the process, and supporting Lockon.

"What was that?!" Lockon said over the comms.

The Gundam took off again to fire its two GN Beam Bazooka, also stored in its Claws. and clearing a large sum of enemies, currently chasing Allelujah and Marie.

"Huh?!" Allelujah looked back.  
"Who?" Marie also looked back.

Instead of responding, the Gundam flied over to the Europa, immediately destroying its Fuel containers and charged its Beam Bazooka to its Maximum output. Destroying it and leaving nothing but an electron cloud of destruction.

The Trans-Am dies down, and a word "**CB-002** ; **Raphael Gundam**" appeared on its forehead.

"Raphael ... Gundam..." Mamoru said in awe.  
"That machine...!" Mileina commented.  
"Yes.. He finally decided to help us." Sumeragi said.  
"What..? Who?" Mamoru seemed confused.

The Ptolemy 2 finally called again after a minute of silence.

"All Gundam units, focus of getting rid of the fragments, headed for the Earth Sphere!" Sumeragi ordered.  
"Roger." The 2 other Meisters said in unison.  
"This is Exia, i'm recovering 00 Raiser." Mamoru said.

Exia approached the damaged 00. Mamoru can hear some faint sounds of Setsuna over the comms.

"What was that feeling...?" Setsuna slowly said.  
"Setsuna-san, are you alright?" Mamoru called over the comms.  
"I've... felt this before..." Was the reply.  
"Come on... i'm going to get you out of here." Exia pushed the 00 back to the Ptolemy's hangar.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, Pilot Debriefing Room-**

The unknown pilot is also there. He put his helmet off which happily surprises everyone.

"Whoa! Tieria!" Lockon said in surprise.  
"But how?" Allelujah smiled.  
"As an Innovade, i can transfer my consciousness into a living terminal." He explained.

Mamoru is confused.

"You must be the new pilot, Veda gave me a specific information about you. Codename : Mamoru Isayaki, accepted pilot for the newly refitted Exia Repair III, also the new CIC for this ship." He turned his face towards the young crew.  
"Wait... Veda.. and Innovade.. are you.. **Tieria Erde**?! The Celestial Being's-" Mamoru finally got the hints together. But his words were cutoff.  
"That's correct. But i'm afraid we don't have much time for pleasantries right now." Tieria replied as he turned his face towards Setsuna, who's sitting restlessly at the corner of the room.

Setsuna can be seen slowly muttering to himself. Until Tieria got his attention.

"Why, didn't you attack the ELS'?" Tieria asked.  
"The ELS?" Marie asked in curiosity.  
"The Federation Government now referring to the Alien Entities as ELS'. ... Setsuna, tell me why you didn't attack them." Tieria replied.  
"I ... I don't know." Setsuna replied.  
"You ... Don't know?" Lockon asked.  
"I see ... It seems your intuition as an Innovator stopped you. Even with the use of Veda's information, we're unable to determine the ELS' objectives. But when you face them ... you must've felt something from them, and subconsciously reacted. So, in other words, The** ELS' DO have a will of their own**." Tieria explained.

Setsuna and the rest looks surprised.

"Setsuna-san..." Mamoru said below his breath, worried.

* * *

**-Next Day, May 10th, 2314 A.D.-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, Near Lagrange 5-**

After having the rest of the day, resting, the crew is finally assembled again, at the Ptolemy's bridge.

"A visit by the Alien 'ELS' Entities..." Sumeragi pouted.  
"So this would be the 'Dialogue' that are to come, the old man Aeolia was talkin' about..." Lasse continued.  
"The 'Dialogues' to come he described were only supposed to happen when humanity has advanced into space. ... This wasn't expected for a few more centuries, but it's taking place now." Tieria described.  
"No way... Humanity hasn't made preparations for this. We're not ready!" Allelujah said.  
"But the reality's clear. It's happening. we've no choice but to fight." Lockon raised his head.

The crew went silent for a while until Lasse spoke up.

"I ... gotta agree with that opinion. We've already had casualties as it is." Lasse said.  
"I don't believe you're giving this enough thought..." Marie looked disappointed.  
"She's right ... What happened may only be because the ELS' lack acknowledge about us." Allelujah nodded.

Feldt and Mamoru stared at each other and then they looked towards Setsuna.

"What do you think, Setsuna?" Feldt asked.  
"Do you have any ideas about this, Setsuna-san? Like ... Anything at all?" Mamoru continued.  
"I don't know. ... I Really don't know. sorry." Setsuna looked down. Then proceeds to leave the Bridge.

The bridge's atmosphere went to a deafening silence again.

"... I can tell that he's sensing something." Tieria slowly said.  
"I realize that." Sumeragi replied.  
"What's the status of the 00 Quanta that was specified in Veda's data?" Tieria asked.  
"**Ian and Linda left the '_Jupitris' workstation that's near Jupiter_ a while ago**. **They left the 00 Quanta in charge of their most trusted teams**. from what i've heard, they're building it as fast as they can. But ... **These past few days, they can't seem to contact it**. **_Probably_ **just another solar wind storm. But ... i can't help thinking about the worst." Sumeragi pouted.  
"... The machine that Setsuna hoped for could become our ultimate Trump Card." Tieria explained.  
" ... You mean ... With the ELS..?" Sumeragi almost gasped.  
"I'm sure that idea has crossed your mind as well."  
"We're depending too much on Setsuna, now." Sumeragi looked down.

The crew pouted for a while.

"Everyone. ... I have a favor to ask." Mamoru suddenly said.  
"What is it, Mamoru?" Feldt replied.  
"It's about the 00 Quanta's work. Their workstation went silent a while ago right? ... I don't know about this, but since these... ELS are attacking everything that moved, i thought that i should do something about this. Just to make sure. And even if the team's alright, i think they could use another hand from its Developer." Mamoru explained.  
"I don't know about this..." Sumeragi pouted.  
"... Is Jupitris protected?" Mamoru added.  
"Yes. Although just with a few Flags." Lasse replied.  
"Then that just made things worse. Those guys won't stand a chance if anything would happen. Miss Sumeragi, please. It's for our own good, too." Mamoru said while he looked over to the overthinking Sumeragi.

The bridge went silent with the young CIC's sudden decision.

"... Alright." Sumeragi nodded.  
"Then i'm taking the Exia." Mamoru said as he left the bridge.  
"W-wai-!" Feldt tried to stop him.

Feldt looked down in disappointment.

"Maybe you should go with him, Feldt." Sumeragi stated, which surprises her.  
"I agree with Miss Sumerahi on this one." Lasse chuckled.  
"Yeah!" Mileina said with an energetic and cheery tone.  
"Everyone...?" Feldt replied.

She looked down for a while.

"A-alright! Thanks, everyone!" Feldt left the bridge as well.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, MS Hangar No. 1-**

Mamoru is seen preparing Exia for launch.

"GN Condensers and Particle Tank storage, full and online." Mamoru muttered to himself.  
"Mamoru!" someone called him from outside the cockpit.

Mamoru opens the cockpit and saw Feldt.

"Feldt?" he asked.  
"I ... uh..." Feldt seemed nervous.  
"You...?" Mamoru replied, confused.  
"I want to go with you!" Feldt said.

Mamoru's eyes went wide.

_SHE WANTS TO ... WHAT?!_

"No." Mamoru replied.  
"H-huh?"  
"You can't."  
"But... why?"  
"Feldt. I don't even know if the Facility i'm heading to is safe. Who will greet me? The Celestial Being's engineers, or instead, a countless number of ELS, already waiting for someone to take the bait...?"  
"B-but."  
"I want you to stay safe, Feldt."

Mamoru finally puts his right hand on top of Feldt's left hand, startling her.

"M-Mamoru...?" Feldt looked away, with a slight red tint on her face.  
"Do it for me. Besides..." Mamoru went quiet.  
"Besides...?" Feldt repeated his words.  
"You have Setsuna-san right here. He needs you like you need him."  
"..." Feldt looked down.  
"So... Please, stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you." Mamoru finally lets go of his hand.  
"Mamoru... Good luck." Feldt looked up at him. shedding a tear or two.  
"Right." Mamoru smiled back at her.

Mamoru went back inside the cockpit. He activates the screen and saw Feldt waving her hand.

"Feldt Grace..." Mamoru smiled to himself.

Exia's blue eyes shines, marking its activation. The GN Buster Rifle is now replaced.

"Opening Hangar 3 door." Mileina stated.  
"Increasing Linear Catapult Pressure to 200! Increasing Linear Catapult Pressure to 200!" Haro said in Exia's cockpit.  
"Transferring Launch Timing to Mamoru Isayaki. ... And don't die on me." Feldt finished.  
"**Can Do. Gundam Exia Repair III, Mamoru Isayaki, Taking Flight!**" Mamoru said as he took off to Jupiter.

_Be careful too, Feldt._

* * *

_**A Few Weeks has passed and Mamoru's Journey towards Jupitris wasn't exactly pleasant. He made stops along the way to resupply at Celestial Being outposts. He had to survive on his own for days until he can find another Outpost. Until finally he arrived at the asteroid belt, Between Jupiter and Mars.**_

* * *

**-May 27th, 2314 A.D.-**

**-Asteroid Belt, Near Jupiter ; Gundam Exia Repair III - Approaching Celestial Being Workstation 'Jupitris'-**

Gundam Exia is on Auto-Pilot. Mamoru had just waken up from his sleep. He finally took control of the unit again.

"Ugh... I'm getting sick of sleeping inside the cockpit." Mamoru groaned.  
"Haro, what's the status of our surroundings?" He continued.  
"All clear! All clear!" Haro yelled.  
"Alright, so far, so good."

Exia flies to the asteroid field.

"I guess i should try to contact them now." Mamoru said as he turned on the radio.  
"Celestial Being Workstation 'Jupitris'. This is Mamoru Isayaki on the Gundam Exia Repair III, do you copy?" He called.

There was no response.

"I repeat! Celestial Being Workstation 'Jupitris'. This is Mamoru Isayaki on the Gundam Exia Repair III, do you copy?" He called again.

Still no response.

"Strange. I should be at their communication range by now." Mamoru muttered.  
"I guess i should get in closer."

Exia approaches the Workstation. It seemed ... abandoned.

"No life signs detected. The Flags are gone." Mamoru checked his screen.  
"Something's wrong. I guess i shoul- Hmm? an emergency transmission is broadcasting from the station over and over." He continued.

Looks like the base managed to send the message on any nearby Celestial Being Units.

* * *

_**"Attention! Any Celestial Being Units in the Vicinity! This is our last emergency broadcast message. Our base is getting overrun by an unknown enemy! We are getting consumed one by one! The Gundam 00 Quanta is nearly completed! But we were attacked before we managed to finish it! We have stored the unit inside the deepest part of our facility! If you can, Please get it out of here! The unit is our ... No ... HUMANITY'S FINAL CHANCE to see the light of the future! We have done everything we can! Now Sealing the Facility. Our time has nearly come. The enemy managed to breach our defenses and now absorbing into the facility. So ...To anyone that managed to receive this... Godspeed. ; Attention! Any Celestial Being Units in the** **Vicini**-"_

* * *

"What?!" Mamoru said.

He took Exia in for a closer look just to see the Base Almost fully assimilated by the ELS.

Mamoru just crashed in his pilot seat.

"W-What...?!" Mamoru said in disbelief.  
"H-how... ... So... is it... Hopeless... for us now..?" Mamoru's face went pale.

He went silent and punched the pilot seat several times.

"**Damn it! DAMN IT!**" Mamoru yelled.  
"There's still hope! There's still hope!" Haro yelled as he displayed a data status on screen.

Mamoru looked for a second, and can't believe what he saw next.

"The Mass Driver! It's... It's still online! And there's also an opening!" Mamoru said.

He finally braved himself and took Exia into the facility.

* * *

**-Facility 'Jupitris'-**

Exia made it inside. There's no activity at all. The ELS seemed... Dormant. Fortunately for him, they didn't notice his approach and arrival due to the Particle disruption system the Facility once had. **ONCE HAD**. But it's safe to assume it's still functioning.

"Haro, keep the Exia ready at all times." Mamoru said as he left his mobile suit, carrying a gun with him.  
"Roger That! Roger That!" Haro said as he also turned his volume down.

The surrounding is pitch black. The silence is deafening. The place was eerie with the walls covered in silver crystals and they seemed to be somewhat getting closer to the young Pilot. Mamoru won't turn his flashlight on, he proceeds silently and carefully, not to wake the currently dormant ELS. He kept his data terminal at all times to guide his way through the Facility.

"This should be the control room..." Mamoru said quietly.

He proceeds to past it, despite fully known that the door should be unlocked. He wouldn't dare to face the horror to see the Assimilated Crew's face. Or what's left of it.

Mamoru proceed deeper into the assimilated facility. And finally, he arrived at the end of the hall. A door, looks untouched, even by the ELS is just... standing there, and there's explosion marks at the door. looks like someone sacrificed himself in order to keep the door untouched. The granade he used was the paticle disruptor one.

"A life... Sacrificed." Mamoru said alone, with his teeth clenched and his eyes, burning.

He finally enters the area. The deepest core of the facility.

* * *

**-Facility 'Jupitris', Core-**

Mamoru entered the area. And finally dared himself to turn on the light. Then he saw it. The Gundam that cut a path towards Humanity's future, inside a sealed container.

**- Unit Number : GNT-0000 -**

**Gundam 00 Qan[T]**

**Status : Currently Not Activated**

His eyes widened in awe. He took a closer look at the Gundam.

"Gundam 00 Quanta..." Mamoru muttered.

Humanity's first signs of hope were stopped by Mamoru's communicator blaring. The Facility suddenly shakes violently.

"What The?!" Mamoru looked around.

The ELS has finally woken up from their sleep. Something's wrong. VERY WRONG.

"Ngh...!" Mamoru realized that some ELS Have finally breached to the core.  
"I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY OUR FUTURE!" Mamoru yelled as he shot his gun.

The battle last for not so long until Mamoru is finally swarmed by the ELS.

"Damn it!" Mamoru was just about to use his grenade. Until he remembered something.

**_"Don't die on me." Feldt said._**

"Right... RIGHT! I WON'T DIE!" Mamoru yelled.

An explosion occured, Exia breached into the facility's core.

"Haro?!" Mamoru said in disbelief.

Looks like Exia managed to save the day.

"Heh, Perfect timing!" Mamoru immediately flies towards Exia.

* * *

**-Inside Gundam Exia ; Workstation Jupitris, now swarmed with ELS'-**

Mamoru managed to get inside the Exia.

"Thanks for the safe, Haro!" Mamoru said.  
"No Problem! No Problem!"

Mamoru realized the ELS are now attracted to the facility.

"Dammit, they're coming!" He said as he pulled up the unit's Keyboard.

A wild ringing sound is heard across the facility. A metal-like substance is flying across the area, assimilating anything that moved. He was lucky to get inside the Exia.

"Just ... have to ... get the 00 Quanta to the Ptolemy crew..." he activates the main screen of the unit.

The Screen flashes as the system boots itself up.

"I Won't let these Metal Aliens have it their way!" The boot system finally starts.

* * *

**-Loading . . . . .**

**-Initializing System Set-Up. . . .**

**-GN Condenser Status : All Green. . . .**

**-Particle Status : 89% Charged. . . . .**

**-Weapon Status :**

_GN Sword III Kai : All Green_

_GN Long Buster Rifle : All Green_

_GN Sabers : All Green_

_GN Vulcan : All Green_

_GN [Prototype] Sword Bits : All Green_

**-Set-Up Complete. . . .**

* * *

**- Unit Number : GN-001REIII-K[C] -  
**

**- Gundam Exia Repair III - Kai [Custom] -**

**System All Green**

* * *

"**I AM NOT**, Going to die HERE!" He activates the unit.

Exia's Blue eyes shined, marking it's activation.

"I'm going to see the Ptolemy crew again! And i will send the 00 Quanta to Setsuna-san!" He continued.

Exia activates its GN Condenser, finally has it's movement, the unit immediately moved towards the Mass Driver, bringing the almost finished 00 Quanta, and its container with it.

"And i'm ..._** I'M GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN**_!"

* * *

"**Gundam Exia Repair III, Mamoru Isayaki, ****__****Trailblazing A Path Towards The Future****!**"

* * *

**- End Of Chapter Five -**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! Chapter Five is here at last! And YES, this was the event that started during the prologue of chapter one. About that Feldt moment... ARGH! DON'T KNOW! I really wanted SetsunaxFeldt but i'm also TEMPTED as hell to make this OCxFeldt! The story of Mamoru visiting the Jupiter's research facility is to get the 00 Quanta. although in the movies, the 00 Quanta was already finished and was sent to the crew by Ian and Linda. Well, i'm going to make some adjustments here. So i hope you guys are not mad at me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a review! I really need your support and comments so i can improve my writing, especially it's because this is my first 00 FanFic :p. But you ARE the readers so i can't force you to leave one, eh? lol, anyways, thanks for reading! Traesto! :3


	6. A New Conflict, A Dying Heart

**-May 29th, 2314 A.D.-**

**-Facility 'Jupitris', now overrun by ELS'-**

Mamoru's one and only exit is getting covered by the shining white crystals.

"**YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STAND IN MY WAY!**" Mamoru yelled as he pushed the container to launch first

The container managed to launch safely, while Mamoru fire Exia's Long Buster Rifle towards the almost covered up exit.

"I'll ... No ... Setsuna-san will cut a way to Humanity's future! And you damned Aliens won't stop him from doing it!"

Exia managed to got into the Mass Driver.

"Catapult Pressure is forced set into 500." Mamoru said.

The Mass Driver's lights went green, signalling that the Exia is cleared for launch.

**"Gundam Exia Repair III, Mamoru Isayaki! ****_Trailblazing A Path Towards The Future_****!"**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : Trailblazing A Path Towards The Future**

**Chapter Six : A New Conflict, A Dying Heart  
**

* * *

**-Outside Facility 'Jupitris'-**

The outside of the facility shocked Mamoru even more. There's hundreds ... No thousands. nearing millions. swarming the area.

"I'd better make my exit quick!" Mamoru said as he accelerates Exia.

He located the Container, and immediately head towards it.

"Haro, see if you can tap into the container's boosters. With luck we can use its Trans-Am to get us out of here."  
"Roger That! Roger That!"

After a while of desperate waiting, a beep sounded off.

"Boosters Set! Boosters Set!"  
"Alright! The Exia's GN Condenser will act as a support propulsion system! We'll activate the Trans-Am at the same time!"

Exia managed to rev up both the Container's and it's GN Condensers.

"**TRANS-AM!**" Mamoru yelled.

The container and the Exia activated Trans-Am at the same time, carrying them out of the area in a whopping speed of 9Gs.

"Nggh..." Mamoru started to black out.  
"Delivering ... 00 Quanta... to grid A35..." He said as he loss his consciousness.

The two blasted off to the designated grid.

* * *

_**Both the 00 Quanta and the Exia managed to get away safely from the ELS. They had been running in Max Speed in a week now. A Tired, poorly nourished Mamoru finally wakes up from his black out.**_

* * *

**-June 5th, 2314 A.D.-**

**-Gundam Exia ; En Route to Grid A35-**

Mamoru can be seen tiredly gaining back control of Exia and the container.

"Low on... GN Particles..." He commented weakly.  
"Haro ... how much longer... 'till we get there?"  
"About 4 hours! About 4 hours!"  
"Then we can be in range ... in about... 2 more hours.."

Exia finally accelerates again.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Gundam Exia ; Approaching Grid A35-**

Finally, a beep sounded off.

"Hey! You there! In the Exia! We managed to pick you up on our sensors!" A voice called in.  
"**Ian ... Vashti**... Base... Overrun... 00 Quanta.. with me..." Mamoru replied.  
"What did you say?! Quick send in a recovery team on that Mobile Suit, stat!" Ian ordered.  
"Just hold on a bit longer, kid! Help is on the way!" Ian continued.

Mamoru loss his consciousness anyway.

"Kid?! Kid!"

* * *

**-About an Hour later-**

**-Vashti's Transport Ship ; 'Hyaku Shiki'-**

Mamoru wakes up. His surrounding looks white. He saw a white ceiling.

"Ngh.." Mamoru flinched.  
"Don't move yet. You're being tended." A female voice called in.  
"F-Feldt..?" Mamoru said, still dazed.

He half opened his right eye. To see a blonde woman.

"No." She chuckled.  
"**Linda ... Vashti**...?" Mamoru said in a weak tone, also in a bit of disappointment.  
"I see that you're the new pilot of the Exia. Mamoru Isayaki, correct? I heard you're also the Ptolemy's new CIC." She chuckled again.  
"Correct."  
"And ... from what you just said, you're also a good friend of Fedlt, right?"  
"You know her?"  
"Well, of course! Me and my husband once served in Ptolemy. Now our daughter in working as a CIC there."  
"Mileina?"  
"Yes. I'm glad that you know her too!"

Ian entered the medical bay.

"Linda ... He just woke up and he's still weak. Let him rest."  
"N-no ... it's okay. Really. I need to get back to the Ptolemy as soon as possible." Mamoru replied.  
"No, he got a point. Stay here for a while. Your Exia is also in repairs. So. it's probably dangerous to go back out there on your own." Linda reassured the young crew.  
"Miss Linda, Mr. Ian..." Mamoru said slowly.  
"Get some rest, kid, we can talk later, eh?" Ian smiled at the young man.

The two left the medical bay.

"Thank you..." Mamoru said slowly.

* * *

**-June 6th, 2314 A.D.-**

**-Transport Ship 'Hyaku Shiki'-**

Mamoru can be seen going out from the Med-Bay.

"Ngh.." He sighed as he stretched his arms.  
"Hey, Mamoru." A voice called in.  
"Ms. Linda? Is something wrong?"  
"No, really. Just wanted to check if you're okay."  
"I'm fine. really."  
"If you say so ... Say ... the doctors said that you haven't been properly nourished since your last trip, right? Wanna join me to the dining quarters?"  
"Uhm ... Okay?" Mamoru reluctantly accepts the offer.

A while later, at the dining area of the ship.

"So..." Linda stated.  
"So...?" Mamoru repeated her words.  
"You're in good terms with Feldt Grace, right?"  
"Umm.. well.."  
"You don't have to hide it." Linda chuckled.  
"That's..." Mamoru is lost in words.

Linda pulled something out from her uniform. which shocks Mamoru.

"I found this in your cockpit." Linda pulled out the Desert Flower.  
"T-that's...!"  
"Don't worry. i won't tell anyone." Linda chuckled.  
"..." Mamoru looked down.  
"So, what do you think about her?"

That question was rather direct...

"... Well.. She's my friend.."  
"And?"  
"She's rather quiet. But kind."  
"Yes?"  
"And ... for some reason... I..."  
"Liked her?" Linda finished his sentence with a smile.

Mamoru's eyes went wide.

"... Yes." Mamoru looked away.  
"Good for you."  
"But i guess i should let it go."  
"Hmm?"  
"Feldt needs a better man than myself. She already has Setsuna-san at her side."  
"Mamoru."  
"Y-yes?"

Linda stood up to clean her dishes.

"Nothing will harm both of you if you keep that feeling for her."  
"H-huh? What do you mean?"  
"Let me guess, you're worried about her right now, right?"  
"y-yeah... Especially with these Aliens attacking us."  
"And i've been receiving endless calls from Feldt herself, asking about your condition."  
"She... What?"  
"Yes." Linda grinned.

Ian entered the area.

"Ah there you are, kid."  
"Mr. Ian?"  
"You know, you shouldn't force yourself to get up yet."  
"I'm fine, Mr. Ian. don't worry."  
"Alright, i guess?"

Ian sat down near him.

"What about the 00 Quanta?" Mamoru asked.  
"Luckily, it's not damaged at all. But we lost a great deal of good men to those aliens." Ian clenched his fist.  
"I'm sorry." Mamoru looked down.  
"... It's war, good men die everyday. Trust me, kid. I've been there first."  
"... Yes sir ..."  
"So, about Exia. I think it's about ready to go back into action. We've repaired it to go back to full strength. The GN Condenser is also refilled with particles."  
"That's good to hear."  
"And..."

Ian brought up his communicator.

"And?" Mamoru asked.  
"There's probably someone you want to see." Ian grinned.

Ian put the communicator on the table.

"Ptolemy, come in." Ian said. The communicator brought up a live video communication between them.  
"This is Ptolemy. we read you loud and clear." A familiar voice answered.  
"That voice..!" Mamoru suddenly realized.

Ian and Linda withdrawn from the area, leaving Mamoru alone.

"Feldt?!"  
"Mamoru?!"

The two young CICs are reunited with that. A moment of silence fills the air until Feldt finally responded.

"You're an idiot."  
"Sorry."  
"You're an absolute idiot."  
"I've always been."  
"Don't you know how worried i am while you're gone?"  
"Worried enough to call Ms. Linda everyday?"

Feldt finally raised her head, with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I'm ... Glad that you're okay."  
"... Feldt."

Mamoru smiled at her via the comm system. Until finally Setsuna abruptly entered the bridge startling the 2 young crews.

"It's the ELS'!" Setsuna yelled.  
"Huh?" Feldt said as she wiped her tears.  
"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked over the comms.  
"Calculate the time for the ELS' to reach the Earth Sphere from the Jupiter!" Setsuna said.  
"S-Setsuna..." Feldt seemed worried.  
"HURRY!" Setsuna yelled, once again, startling the two.  
"R-right!" Feldt looked over to her terminal.

Mamoru looked at his own Portable Data Terminal. A beep sounded off, signaling the notification. The 2 CICs can't believe their eyes as they almost gasped at the remaining time :

"_**95 Days**_..." The 2 said in unison.

Their statement shocked the whole bridge crew.

"**Just over 3 months... So that's our given time for the Dialogues that are to come**." Sumeragi pouted.  
"Then let's go!" Setsuna said.  
"Good call, we can't get anything started by just sittin' here, can't we?" Lasse commented.  
"Right!" Setsuna once again left the bridge.

Feldt and Mamoru turned towards their communicator.

"I'll rendezvous with you all ASAP." Mamoru said.  
"Please do." Feldt replied.

The two nodded at each other and turned off their communicator.

* * *

**-'Hyaku Shiki', Hangar-**

Mamoru charged into the hangar, startling the Vashtis.

"Mamoru?" Linda asked in curiosity.  
"What are you doing here, kid?" Ian continued.  
"I'm heading out again. Ptolemy just sighted a large group of ELS'. and they can reach the Earth in 95 days."  
"THEY WHAT?!" Ian said in shock.  
"That's why i need to return to the ship as soon as i can. I'm taking the Exia."  
"But what about the 00?" Linda asked.  
"I'm going to leave this to you guys. Sorry."

Mamoru immediately get into the cockpit of Exia.

"Kid, are you sure about this?" Ian asked once again.  
"I'm sure. i have to assist the crew anyway i can." Mamoru said as he turned on the screen.  
"Just let him, dear. I'm sure he'll be alright." Linda said, smiling.  
"... Mr. Ian, Miss Linda, Everyone aboard the Hyaku Shiki, thank you for everything!" Mamoru boot the system up.

The hangar door is opening.

"Alright. The space is yours, kid!" Ian finally set everything up.  
"**Right! Gundam Exia Repair III, Mamoru Isayaki, Taking Flight!**" Mamoru released Exia from the holding binders.  
"Release!" Ian said, cutting the binders off.

Exia immediately flied over at max speed.

"Good luck, kid!" Ian called over.  
"Say hello to Feldt for me!" Linda continued.  
"Right..!" Mamoru said as he accelerates Exia.

Exia released its Particles.

* * *

_**A Few Days has passed and Mamoru finally got Ptolemy's current position. They're currently en route to the Mars Sphere, trying to intercept the ELS' movement. The Federation Army is also doing the same thing. On the way, he saw some Federation units also flying in the same** **direction**  
_

* * *

**-June 9th, 2314 A.D.-**

**-Gundam Exia ; now en route to Mars Sphere-**

Mamoru saw 6 units on flight in high speed. They appear to be in Union's side. He shrugged it off and decided to continue accelerating his Exia until a call came in.

"Unknown Mobile Suit, you are in our flight path, disengage and identify yourself."

Mamoru stayed in silence.

"I Repeat! Unknown Mobile Suit, you are in our flight path, disengage and identify yourself."

He didn't respond.

"Once again, Unknown Mobile Suit, you are in our flight path, disengage and identify yourself. Respond or we will fire!"  
"Tch... looks like i have no choice... I hope, with luck, they can let me go." Mamoru sighed

Exia turned around and stopped. Which the 6 units proceeds to do the same.

"A... Gundam?!" A call came in once again.  
"This is Gundam Exia Repair III, from the Celestial Being."

Mamoru can see guns pointed at him, save for their leader, who seemed calm.

"Solbraves Team, Stand Down. Young man." He called.  
"Huh?"  
"Tell me, where are you going?"  
"... That's..."  
"None of my business? Thought so."

Mamoru went silent.

"I'll answer once you also told me where are you going." Mamoru said.  
"Us? We're going to the Mars. To support our comrades in battle with the ELS'."  
"Your.. What?!"

_Then The Ptolemy is also engaging them?!_

"You seemed rather surprised. Now... you had your answer. Now answer mine. I don't want any conflicts at times like this."  
"... I'm doing the same thing as you guys are doing right now."

The other pilot went silent.

"Heh..." The man chuckled.  
"Well?"  
"Join our formation."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Join our formation, this way we can reach Mars more quickly."  
"But ... Why are you helping me?"  
"Why? I just learned a lot from my life experience fighting your group back then. Now, will you join us or not..?"

Mamoru pouted.

"... Okay." He reluctantly accept the offer.

Exia is now rushing to Mars with the squadron at high speed.

"Haro, how long 'till we reach the Mars sphere?!"  
"A Few Hours, A Few Hours!"  
"Not good enough...!"

The group saw a large green particle spreading.

"What was that?" The leader called in.  
"That's... That's not an explosion... That's the **Trans-Am Burst**! Setsuna-san is using it now?!"  
"Hold on! What are you talking about?"  
"We need to hurry! Things are going south!"

Exia immediately charged through.

"You heard him! Solbraves Team, proceed at Full Speed!" Their leader ordered.

* * *

**-Nearly an Hour Later-**

**-Solbraves Squadron and Gundam Exia approaching Mars Sphere-**

The Gundams are on their run but the ELS managed to caught up to them.

"Zabanya and Harute is...!"  
"Are those the Gundams?" The leader asked.  
"Wait... Where's the 00 and the Raphael?!" Mamoru stated, panicking.  
"Major! the ELS' are chasing the two retreating Gundams!" a member called in.  
"I'm going in!" Mamoru said.  
"Alright! Go!" The leader ordered.

An ELS was about to assimilate an Trans-Am'd Zabanya until a long beam pierced through it.

"What the?!" Lockon looked forward to see the source of the beam.

Exia and the Union Mobile Suits spread out.

"Lockon-san! Go on ahead! I'll cover you! I also brought some friends!" Mamoru called in.  
"Is that the Exia?! and is that Mamoru's voice?!" Lockon asked in disbelief.  
"Just go!" Exia flied past through Zabanya.

Exia and the others entered the combat zone.

"**Solbraves Squadron! Fan out while performing standing maneuvers! We're Retaliating!**" The leader ordered the team.  
"Roger!" The team responded.

"**All units! GO FULL BLAST!**"

The team finally got into the action, immediately cutting through the ELS'.

"**Gundam Exia! Exterminating Targets!**"

Exia shot the Long Buster rifle again, supporting the team that's engaging the enemy.

"They're still after the Harute!" Mamoru stated, charging through.

Exia pulled out the dual GN Sabers, and starting to rotate the sabers violently, making a mini GN Saber Tornado on its hands. with it, Exia just flies through the ELS' while cutting them with it.

"Allelujah-san! Marie-san! Please withdraw! we'll cover you!" Mamoru said while the Exia and some members circled the Harute, giving it a path to escape.  
"M-Mamoru?!" Marie asked.  
"Please, just go!"  
"Roger!" Allelujah accelerated the Harute, bringing the out of the combat zone.

Gundam Exia and the Team fans out to engage the enemy.

"The Gundams have withdrawn? All units! Return Fire while avoiding physical contact with the enemy!" The leader ordered.  
"Roger!" everyone said in unison.

Exia pulls out the GN Buster Rifle

"You're not going through me!" Mamoru yelled.

Another wave of condensed beam is fired towards the enemy, cutting them through like butter.

Exia proceeds to open its GN Vulcan port, Pulls out its GN Magnum in its right hand, And holds the GN Buster Rifle in its left hand, also releasing the GN Sword Bits towards the enemy.

"**FULL BARRAGE, TARGETED AND FIRING!**" Mamoru yelled.

The beams are scattered, melting and destroying everything in its path.

"**Alright.. Let's do this! TRANS-AM!**" Mamou said, activating Trans-Am for the first time with the Gundam.

Exia charged through the ELS' with its Trasn-Am active. A Large group of ELS are on his tail. Exia performed a Zero-G-Stop, while charging its Long Buster Rifle.

"Nghh!" Mamoru almost blacks out again after stopping from a speed of 5Gs.

Exia pulled back, letting the ELS moved past it.

"**TAKE THIS!**" Mamoru yelled as he fired a Large Beam towards the enemy.  
"**HAARRRGHH**!" The beams Widened.

The beam cleansed the ELS group that's currently chasing him, also managed to take out some of the Other ELS' that chasing the squad.

"**Don't ever ... underestimate ... A Gundam Meister..!**" Mamoru panted.

The ELS are swarming up, making a spherical structure, made entirely of ELS' metal body.

"Major! The ELS'!" One of the member reported in.  
"huh?!" The leader responded.

The Solbraves and Exia are only able to watch.

"Damn it! What are these aliens up to now?!" The leader said.

Suddenly a call from Ptolemy reached out to the group.

"We're going to create a particle disruption while withdrawing from this airspace." Sumeragi said.  
"Celestial Being?" The leader responded.  
"The Ptolemy..." Mamoru said below his breath.  
"We'll rendezvous at DFT223." Ptolemy cuts off their communication.

Exia turned around to face the Squad.

"I'm taking my leave." Mamoru said.  
"Right." Was the only reply that came from the leader's mouth.  
" ... Thank you." Mamoru continued.

The pilot can be heard giving a slow, tiny sounded gasp while Exia withdraws back to the Ptolemy 2.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, MS Hangar No. 2-**

Exia is the last to be docked back at the ship. Mamoru can also see the other Meisters already changed back to their uniforms, checking the status of their damaged Gundams.

"Lockon-san! Allelujah-san! Marie-san!" Mamoru called out.

The Meisters looked down.

"H-huh...? W-what's wrong?" Mamoru asked.  
"We..." Lockon is lost in words.  
"W-where is T-Tieria-san and Setsuna-san?!" Mamoru asked again.  
"Tieria ... He..." Allelujah can't finish his sentence.  
"W-what?! He what?!" Mamoru can't help but let his emotion takes over.

All of the Meisters won't answer his question. Until Marie called him

"Mamoru..." Marie slowly said.  
"W-what...?" Mamoru finally calmed down a little.  
"You might want to check on Feldt... She..."  
"F-Feldt?!" Mamoru immediately took off to the Med-Bay.

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, Med Bay-**

Mamoru arrived outside the Med-Bay, he saw Feldt, silently crying outside.

"F-Feldt?" Mamoru approached her.

She didn't respond. Mamoru took a peek inside and he almost yelled on what he saw.

Setsuna is lying unconscious at the bed, tied down.

"S-Setsuna ... San...?!" Mamoru looked at Feldt. But his gaze never felt her.  
"W-What happened to him..?!" he continued.

No answer is needed anyways. Until his communicator rings.

"Mamoru."  
"T-Tieria-san? What are you doing inside Veda's data cluster?"  
"I've sacrificed my own body for Setsuna to live."  
"W-what?"  
"It's no big deal. My body is merely a container. Besides, considering the circumstances, i had no choice."  
"... Then... What about Setsuna-san's condition?"

Tieria looked away from a while until he responded.

"He tried to share consciousness with the ELS', that explains the Trans-Am Raiser burst. But when he did that, he received massive amounts of Data, and that occurred serious brain damage."  
"H-he W-what...?!" Feldt finally let her mouth open, and presents herself beside Mamoru who's still looking down at his communicator.  
"T-then... Can he heal?" Mamoru asked.  
"i've begun cell regeneration treatment. But there's still a chance of permanent damage and significant memory loss."  
"Oh no..." Feldt broke down to her knees.  
"Feldt.." Mamoru also knelt beside her.

Tieria went silent again, then he continued.

"But ... There is still hope."  
"Hmm?"  
"Setsuna's Quantum Brainwaves are stronger than we think. And if he IS a true Innovator, then he may yet recover."  
"S-see, Feldt? T-there's still hope! we can't give up on him!"

Feldt only lets out some whimpers and sobs. Mamoru can't think of any other way to comfort her.

"Feldt, please... We have to stay strong, for him, too!"  
"Stay away!"

Feldt shoved his arm and just ran carelessly through the ship.

"FELDT, NO!" Mamoru tried to chase her but his feet are frozen, rooted into the cold metal floors.  
"No... No..." Mamoru finally broke down to his knees as well.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2, Med-Bay-**

Mamoru is still seen outside the Med-Bay. He leaned against the wall. with tears occasionally flowing out of his eyes.

"Feldt... Setsuna-san.." Mamoru said to no one.

Suddenly a blonde man, wearing a Union Pilot suit enters the area.

"... To keep looking for the path where people can understand each other don't you? you even tried doing it with the ELS'. ... _**Blazing a trail for the future**_ ... That's what your fight has always been, hasn't it, Young Man?" The blonde man looked over to Setsuna.  
"Wait... You're leader of the Solbraves squadron, right?"  
"No, i'm just a man who kept foolishly attempt to surpass the Gundams. it took me a long time to realize that i was wrong. What i really need to do is surpass ... Is THIS Young Man." he kept looking into Setsuna.  
"..." Mamoru looked down.  
"... But i wasn't even able to arrive on time to save our allies. ... And i couldn't save him either." The man looked down in defeat.  
"That's not true. ... If you don't arrive with the reinforcements... Our team... They won't l-"

The conversation was cutoff by the man's communicator sounding off.

"It's me."  
"Captain! We've received words of more ELS' appearing from Jupiter!"  
"H-huh?!" Mamoru immediately checks his data terminal.  
"Alright. Our team will resupply and return to the Mothership." The blonde man closed his communicator.  
"You're leaving now?"  
"Yes. It looks like another duty for me is waiting." He turned around to leave Mamoru alone.

Mamoru fell silent, then immediately turned to the lockers, changed into his uniform, and took off to the bridge again.

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, Bridge-**

Mamoru entered the area, Feldt wasn't at the bridge at that time.

"Sorry i'm late." Mamoru unlocked his personal terminal.  
"What about the ELS situation?" He continued.

An Image of Jupiter is shown, along with a small planetoid going out from Jupiter's red spot, along with Millions, maybe even Trillions of ELS' guiding it.

"W-what is this?!" Mamoru almost gasped when he saw the image.  
"This planetoid just appeared right about now, with a diameter of roughly 3000 KM." Mileina explained.  
"That's about as large as the moon..." Sumeragi pouted.  
"And... It's probably headed for Earth..." Lasse finished with a hopeless look on his face.  
"God ..." Mamoru just gasped in fear.

The crew is stun at their place. Unable to do anything about it.

* * *

**-A Few Days Later-**

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, En Route to Workstation 'Orpheus'-**

**-June 12th, 2314 A.D.-**

It's the third day, and Feldt hasn't returned to the bridge. Mamoru is obviously worried at this. He checked every corner of the ship. Dining Area, Observation Deck, Debriefing Room, Storage Room, Life Support Room, The Hangars and even the Engine Bay. He couldn't find her.

At the bridge, the crew is at their usual pace. Although they're obviously not at their laid back pace at all. Mamoru is seen trying his best to focus with his work. But he occasionally looks towards the Bridge's door, half expecting Feldt to return.

"..." Mamoru sighed as he looks down.

_Where is she...?_

_. . . . ._

_I just can't find her..._

_. . . . ._

_I've checked everywhere, and still..._

_. . . . ._

_Wait ... I haven't check everywhere ... YET!_

_. . . . ._

Mamoru's thoughts were cutoff by Sumeragi's voice, snapping him back to reality.

"Mamoru ... Mamoru ...? Mamoru ...!"  
"H-huh! Yes! Particle Cannon charged ... at ... sixty ... five ... percent ..." Mamoru startled and finally his speech tempo slowed down, he realized that he just did an amazing thing.  
"Are you okay?" Mileina asked.  
"... I .. i was..?"  
"You've been spacing out lately..." Lasse commented.  
"Sorry ..." Mamoru looked down, with sadness filling his eyes.

The crew went silent.

"You're worried about Feldt, do you?" Sumeragi asked.  
"... Yes."  
"Then go look for her. I think you've done more than enough these past few days."  
"B-but ... i..."  
"Don't worry! I got your position covered!" Mileina said.  
"Mileina..."  
"Yeah, go on, dude!" Lasse continued.  
"Lasse..."  
"After all ... You have something to tell her, right?" Sumeragi finished with a smile on her face.  
"Miss ... Sumeragi ..."

Mamoru looked down. He clenched his fist and finally stood up.

"Right! thank you, everyone!" He said as he left the bridge.

* * *

**-Ptolemy 2 Kai, Hallways-**

Mamoru is seen walking at a fast tempo.

"She's gotta be there! the only place that she can be surrounded by solitude. **Her own Room**." Mamoru said to no one.

_Feldt, please... _

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Chapter six is here! The longest chapter i've ever written so far! I decided to let this chapter end like this, and probably i need some time to think about the final pairing status. It WILL take some time for me to upload the next chapter. So to make up for it, i'll probably make the next chapter the most epic, although, there's no promises. lol. I'm also thinking about should our main character join at the battle of the 'Absolute Defense Line' or not. I really need to think this through. But i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you please, because you know what they say, R&R, lol :p. Traesto! :3


End file.
